questions
by gicky
Summary: ask the warners or anyone from animaniacs a question and they will answer. i got this idea from someone who has a similar story with tmnt, so i thought i'd do one for animaniacs...cause i love them, i mean who doesn't.
1. interview

** i've gathered all the animaniacs characters together to answer some of your long awaited questions. so ask away. ps i don't own animaniacs.**

wakko:why are we doing this again?

dr. scratchnsniff: because wakko it voud be good to see vat jour fans haf on zere minds ja.

dot: besides what do we have to lose?

yakko:the time we spent doing this.

dr. scratchnsniff: vy not put on some smiling faces vor zis unt give it a try, you might end up liking it ja.

gicky: yea guys please id also like to know what the people out there have to say, its not like it'll hurt you. plus after this i was thinking about making a pecan pie.

wakko: i'm in!

gicky: thought you'd change your mind. haha. ok readers ask away.


	2. cuter than dot

_unknownwarner: dear wakko are you aware that you are MUCH more adorable than dot__ is?_

_Dot: WHAT_! WHERE DOES THIS PERSON LIVE I NEED TO KNOW NOW!

Wakko: don't worry its not true. -smiles-

Dot: really. -hugs wakko and walks off-

wakko:-whispers- I am aware of it but Dot has a fragile ego so i don't put much notice into it. hehe


	3. wanna play

Unknownwarner:Dear Wakko and Yakko, Wanna come to my house and... play? *creepy twitch*

Dot: ew creepy.

Yakko: ehhhhh I think I'll pass.

Wakko: I think you should see a p- psychiatrist. And I'm busy um...polishing my mallets so I can't come. Hehe

Dot: since when do you polish anything?

Wakko: Since creepy people ask me to go to there house with them.

Yakko: I'm with ya on that wakko.


	4. questions for everyone

fan: dot and skippy, do you like each other?

skippy: if you mean as friends than yes.

dot: yea, im not into him, im more into guys with pecks and beautiful eyes.

* * *

fan: yakko, how long did it take to memorize all the lines for yakko's world?

Yakko: it took a few months, i couldn't remember how to say some of the countries so i had to spend a whole day saying each word until i knew how to say it right.

* * *

fan: warners, which was your favorite cartoon you did?

Yakko: i liked doing space probed. forign films are awesome.

Dot: i liked im cute, cause it was about how cute i am.

wakko: I liked the one where we were in the candy store. except for when i threw up after filming it for eating a bunch of chocolate.

Dot: diiiiiiiiscusting!

Yakko: yea that was gross.

* * *

fan: slappy, what gets on your nerves the most?

slappy: not having enough ammo to blow up the things that get on my nerves.

skippy: but youv'e never ran outta ammo.

slappy: yea i make sure i don't. so it won't happen.

* * *

fan: brain, what is your iq?

brain: it is precisely 196, which is obviously smarter than anyone else reading this.

Pinky: i thought it was 16OW!

brain: NO PINKY IT IS 196!

pinky: oh ok brain.

* * *

fan: hello nurse, what is your iq?

hello nurse: my iq is 192.

* * *

fan: pinky, are you secretly smart?

pinky: I don't know its a secret. i don't know many secrets, cause i blab them out to much NARF! hahaha.

* * *

fan: rita and runt, do you like each other?

runt: yea i definitely like rita shes a good dog. definitely good dog.

rita: hes alright for a dumbbell.

runt: im not a dumbbell ima shepherd, definitely, definitely a shepherd.

* * *

fan: minerva, how many boys have oodled over you?

minerva: oh I've stopped counting a long while ago, at 356 i think.

* * *

panda bear:dear yakko wakko and dot,

How come you guy's left us behind? The 21st centery is in need of you.

wakko: i'm confused.

dot: when arn't you, but yea i have no idea what they are talking about.

yakko: wait a sec are they talking about...

dot:what yakko? what are they talking about?

yakko: they are talking about...nothing i know about.

dot: ugh i hate it when you do that!

yakko: why do you think i do it?


	5. special friends

ANIMANIAgirl506: hey guys, how many special friends have you had?

Yakko: isn't it around 45 or something like that?

Dot: i thought it was like 60.

Wakko: no its more like hundreds.

Yakko: yea we have no idea. we don't really count them, we just do it for the fun in it.

Dot: pretty much.

Wakko: my favorite special friend was pablo.

Yakko: mine was yoda.

Dot: mel gibson was mine. -sighs- i'm gonna marry that man.


	6. only girl

fantasypanda77: yakko and wakko, do you ever feel that your sister is left alone since she is the only girl in your family? if so what do you do? by the way love your show!

yakko: not really. i make sure that not only does wakko have a good time but her as well, thats what big bros do.

wakko: the only time she is left alone is when she wants to be left alone.

yakko: just because she's the only girl doesn't mean anything. except she doesn't have to fight over who she can get.

wakko: yea yakko and i sometimes argue who gets which girl. because she's the only girl she gets all the guys to herself.


	7. questions for all

fan: rita and runt, let me rephrase, do you LOVE each other?

rita: runt is like a brother...a very annoying ignorant brother. I love him like that, no further.

runt: shes definitely like a sister, definitely definitely a sister.

rita: well put runt. -rolls eyes-

* * *

fan: hello nurse, how many boys have oodled over you?

hello nurse: i prefer not to notice, because i'm not that kind of girl. The only ones iv'e noticed are the warner brothers because they don't leave me alone about it.

* * *

fan: slappy, who's your favorite person to torture?

slappy: hm let me think a minute. well it's more like people, people who bother the living daylights out of me. so i don't have a favorite, cause i can't pick.

* * *

fan: whole cast, was there ever a prank pulled on the set of the show that was just the funniest thing ever?

yakko: there was this one time that dot set her pet box on a table so that the new directors assistant would look in the box.

dot: when she opened that box she jumped ten feet in the air.

slappy: there was this one time walter wolf made me mad so i set 40 sticks of tnt on his chair set to go off when he sat on it.

skippy: yea but dr. scratchnsniff sat in the chair instead.

dr. scratchnsniff: it hurt verse zan when ze varners do zer pranks. ill just zay zis, im glad zat slappy isn't my enemy.

slappy: hey you shouldn't have set in walters chair!

dr. scratchnsniff: i didn't know it vas his chair.

wakko: it was still funny.

* * *

fan: warners, what was your reaction when you read the "finger prince" joke in hercule yakko?

dot: diiiiiiscustuing.

yakko: hahahahahahaha thats still hilarious, hahahahahahahaha!

wakko: i still don't get it.

* * *

fan: yakko, did you know a couple of fanfiction writers ship you with slappy?

yakko: ship us where, mexico, hawaii, new york, OW! what was that for.

slappy: because you're an idiot. she means put us together.

yakko: oh...EWWWWWW!

* * *

fan: skippy, did you know some fanfiction writers ship you with dot?

skippy: um, why she's not even into me. and i don't like her like that either.

* * *

fan: dot, what was with you during the episode that contained hercules?

dot: I just wasn't in the mood.

yakko: the night before she didn't get to sleep until like 6 am due to um what was it.

wakko: she was watching some love movie marathon or something.

dot: HEY THOSE MOVIES WHERE GOOD!

* * *

fan: whole cast, a riddle, and a joke at the same time: if pro is the opposite of con, than what is the opposite of progress? (if you don't get it i'll tell you the answer in the next set.)

warners: tell us.

slappy: that is such an old joke, classic.

pinky: i don't get it brain.

brain: maybe it is a formula for world domination. come pinky we must hurry.

pinky: why brain.

brain: i think we both know why.

pinky: oh are we going to meet farfignewton. haha NARF!

brain: don't make me hurt you pinky.

pinky: i'll try brain.

* * *

unknownwarner: hey yakko and wakko, have you ever read the fanfic 'minerva's sexy session'? if not, you should look it up and post your reaction here :D.

gicky: i read before they did and i wouldn't let them read it. the're only kids. sorry.


	8. iq

notriddle: stopped reading at chapter 4 because hello nurse has an iq of 157.

(a shadow looms over, and a giddy laugh from an orange dinosour can be heard.)

hello nurse: sorry to say but i think you heard that from wakko. he has it wrong it is 192 and it was in a song verse in wakko's wish if you would like to look.


	9. not cute

unknownwarner: dot, what would happen if i were to say that you are NOT cute?

dot: if you WERE to say it than i would turn you into a pancake.

yakko: i wouldn't if i were you.

wakko: don't just don't.

dot: ye 'T. (smiles)


	10. worse and not cute

unknownwarner: dot you are NOT cute!

dot: (smiles) obviously you are out of it. you're probably even listening to one direction songs too. if not...I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL...

**(cut short due to extremely rude and threatening words.)**

* * *

AnimaniAshley: yakko and wakko, how does it feel to have all these fangirls who want to be with you?

yakko: sometimes its AWESOME!

wakko: but other times they're like elmyra and are an extreme pain.

yakko: but the others are HOT!

wakko: yep like that girl that looked better than hello nurse who wanted to hug us.

yakko: yea, she put us down too soon. hehe GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!

* * *

ANIMANIAgirl506: hey guys, me again, who's worse, Baloney, Mr. Director, or that crazy nanny from the sound of warners?

yakko: well, with Baloney we can't make him our special friend cause he's already crazy, so we can't drive him somewhere he's already at.

dot: with Mr. Directer he is SO STUBBORN and he doesn't take no for an answer.

yakko: GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!

wakko: and with that nanny, she was too nice.

dot: so to sum it up.

warners: all of them!

yakko: they're all the same.

* * *

**a/n sorry if i offended anyone who likes od. its something i thought dot would say. even if i don't like them. doesn't mean that i want to make anyone who likes them mad. again im sorry if i offended you.**


	11. a st load of questions

**a/n**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, i've been super busy, added to the fact that when i was writing this chapter my computer crashed and I finaly got a new one and I looked and EVERYTHING was gone! I got so pissed that I nearly screamed my house down. I had had most of it done and it just deleted it all. I promise I will try to never do this again if i can help it.**

* * *

fan: answer to riddle: congress, the opposite to progress is congress, get it, replacing pro with con, you get, congress. it's a joke, because it's making fun of how congress makes no progress. and, brain, no, it is not a formula for world domination, IT'S A JOKE! also never tell wakko what the 'finger prince' joke means, it'll scar him for life.

* * *

warners: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -falls off of chairs they are sitting in and grabs their sides.-

slappy: told you, classic.

dr. sns: that is very clever.

runt: i dont get it.

rita: of course you dont.

pinky: hahahahaha NARF! get it brain, get it. please say you do so that you can explain it to me. OW!

brain: it is not a joke pinky you do not need to laugh. it is just an alabrit skeem to make us think that it is not something to use to take over the world. the human is telling us that the U.S. congress does not do anything so that it is easy to take over the leaders of the united states. come we must plan for tonight.

pinky: alright then brain, poit.

* * *

fan: rita and runt, did you know that, based off your cartoons, some hardcore fans think your'e in a relationship that is secret, and/or not mentioned?

* * *

rita: thats just dumb. For one runt's a dog, and i'm a -looks at runt- well you know. two I think of him as a brother, a very annoying and stupid brother. three, hang off the nuts people.

runt: you can't hang off of nuts, they're too small, definitly definitly too small.

rita: yup, that's not stupid at all.

* * *

fan: everyone, did anyone ever swear on set? (secretly points at slappy)

* * *

slappy: don't point at me look at the of bird brains over there.

squit: yea pesto does kinda swear a bit when he's mad.

pesto: and what, squit do you mean by that?

squit: nuthin' just that you have a loose lip when you get mad.

pesto: oh really?! Are you saying that i can not control what comes out of my mouth? Or that I am some kind of a big mouth here to amuse you?

squit: no, thats not what i mean at all.

pesto: oh ok...THATS IT!

_due to violent fighting and cursing this question was cut short._

* * *

fan: slappy, all those times you were in cameos, and you said you need more money and a new agent, was that comedy, or did you mean that?

* * *

slappy: a little of both. it depended on my mood that day.

skippy: yea when she's mad she kinda bluffs about how she's gonna quit the show too.

slappy: basically.

* * *

fan: slappy, what did you think when wb decided to cancel your own tv series and instead make the intended pilot, an episode of animaniacs?

* * *

slappy: honestly, a little miffed. but I got used to it. to get back at the producers I planted tnt in their seats to set off when they sat on it. hehe

skippy: yea that was funny.

* * *

fan: pinky and brain, what was your reaction to that you were getting your own tv show?

* * *

pinky: I was so happy, and sad, and then happy again. happy for getting a show, but sad for leaving the people that we learned to love.

brain: we still had episodes in animaniacs on occasion pinky.

pinky: oh right brain, i forgot, NARF!

brain: I was neither happy nor sad. At first I thought that we would be able to rule the world with the children, until i remembered when we tried to do that before and it failed misserably.

* * *

fan: entire cast, have you met the cast of tiny toons?

* * *

dr. sns: yes on occasion I helped some of the people that were on the cast. Like plukky for example, he came to my office alot, I learned he had a strong hatred for the fact that he was not one of the favorites in the cast.

yakko: buster always helped us pull pranks on people.

wakko: yea i remember one time we dropped a balloon filled with oatmeal and paint on scratchy.

Dot: I didn't care to much for babs. it's just she thinks she's cuter than me. when obviously she's wrong. right guys?

-wakko and yakko look at each other-  
yakko: right.

wakko: yea she's wrong.

hello nurse: I remember the times that ms. duff came to the theripist's office. I feel bad saying that she was not all there.

minerva: They have not been graced with my presence, no.

* * *

fan:Everyone except the Warners, and Pinky and the Brain: What is your opinion of... Elmyra Duff? Dun dun duuuunnnnnnnnnn.

* * *

dr. sns: She is a very sweet girl... when not interacting with cutesy things. or anything else.

hello nurse: poor girl. I feel sorry for her, she had hardly a friend at all. not that she knew that, she thought everyone loved her.

slappy: girl had a few screws loose. she wouldnt leave skippy alone when he saw her, had to blow her to china a couple of times.

* * *

fan:Slappy: What do you think of the cartoons today?

* * *

slappy: simple, not enough violence and explosions. not as funny neither.

* * *

fan: The entire cast: Are you happy that the Hub network decided to air reruns of Animaniacs?

* * *

yakko: if only they'd put NEW ones on. then we'd get something good.

: it reminds me of the days when I had to help mr. spielberg gather the warners. it's bad enough watching them and being their psychiatrist. I wake up every night screaming, because i have to deal with them everyday.

Dot: aw you know you love us. -kisses dr. sns-

dr. sns: AHHHHH!

slappy: at least there's one good show on tv for kids, besides tom and jerry, now there's a show, that and looney tunes.

* * *

fan: The entire cast: Was there ever a prank war on set?

* * *

rita: when wasn't there, when the warners get at it they go all out. i can't tell you how many times i nearly clawed one of ems' eyes out for hittin' me with a water balloon.

runt: rita got wet definitly definitly got wet.

* * *

fan: The entire cast: a What did you think of the bloopers at the beginning of 'Cutie and the Beast'?

* * *

Dot: i didn't like it.

yakko: of course not, pincess potty mouth.

-yakko and wakko laugh-

wakko: ah pincess still funny.

Dot: i'll show you funny.

-dot smacks them with a mallet-

Dot: that's funny. hehe

* * *

unknownwarner: Dear Wakko and Yakko, what is your opinion on modern day music? Like Kesha and Lady Gaga..

* * *

yakko: kesha's hello nurse worthy, lady gaga...ummmmmm

wakko: weird.

yakko: that's the word.

wakko: music that we listen to is music that gicky likes so we hear alot of rock and pop and stuff like that.

yakko: mostly bruno mars and avenged seven fold.

wakko: which are both good.

yakko: until she gets to music like blake shelton.

gicky: whats wrong with him?

yakko: simple, we don't like country music.

gicky: ok what about sara bareilles, or colbie caillat?

yakko: both are hello nurse worthy

warner brothers: HELLOOOO NURSE!

gicky: oh god. they were asking about the music not the way they look.

yakko: the musics good too i guess.

gicky: riiight.

* * *

1htfffan:Dear Dot, Are u going to stay cute? Pretty gorgeous hot and sexy r better then cute.

* * *

Dot: cute is unforgettable, so yes i will stay cute.

* * *

1htfffan:Dear Wakko, Do u feel ignored that Dot gets most of the attention becuz she's a girl? (P.s. us cuter then dot :)

* * *

wakko: i dont get ignored, do i?

yakko: no of course not.

Dot: even though i do get alot of attention, we don't ignore you.

yakko: hehe riiiiiiight.

* * *

1htfffan: Dear Yakko, Have u been yakkin ever since u were a lil kid like 2 years old

* * *

yakko: well i was tooned up with a big mouth , so yup.

* * *

1htfffan: Have one more question this one is for everyone except Dot

Who is cuter...  
Dot or Babs u HAVE TO TELL THE TRUTH TOO  
Dot if people agree more for babs will u fight her or something?

* * *

dr. sns: does it matter?

-yakko and wakko look at dot then smile and say-: BABS.

rita: i dont care.

slappy: honestly dot, babs is just annoying to me.

dot: no i will not fight her. - throws mallet away then smiles-

* * *

khikhlukhadzmitry: If your show is continuing, who would you visit first?

* * *

yakko: i don't know, maybe we'd visit kim jong-un we haven't seen him in a long while.

dot: yea or maybe, the rock he's super cute.

wakko: we could visit don knotts.

yakko: sure we will brother sib.

* * *

khikhlukhadzmitry:If you were given a chance to visit your favourite place of those, in which you were, where would you travel?

* * *

yakko: hmm probably hawaii, or china.

Dot: oh or maybe washington d.c.

wakko: nah how bout africa.

yakko: nah we can visit all those places.

* * *

khikhlukhadzmitry:Yakko, have you had times when you want to be sad? Do you have someone in whose shoulder you can cry? If yes, then who is it? If not, why not?y:Yakko, have you had times when you want to be sad? Do you have someone in whose shoulder you can cry? If yes, then who is it? If not, why not?

* * *

yakko: oh deep, not many times there has been where i've been sad but when i am i put on the puppy eyes in front of a pretty lady and there we go. hehe -wiggles brows-

gicky: really, you have to be kidding.

yakko: nope maybe i could cry on your shoulder sometime?

gicky: don't even think about it, perv.

yakko: you say that now.

gicky: i stand by it too.

* * *

khikhlukhadzmitry:Wakko, are you collect anything? What is more important for you: a silver hammer or your red hat? Did you ever wanted not to be a middle brother?

* * *

wakko: i collect food in my stomach. does that count? my hat is more important i can always get another hammer. and i'm not the middle brother im the youngest brother.

* * *

khikhlukhadzmitry:Dot, have you had times when you're feeling well and can't be better? Do you have someone other than your brothers, about whom you can think is a true friend? If yes, then who is it? If not, why not?

* * *

dot: i don't know about the 1st one. but i'm friends with anna kendrick, she's hilarious.

* * *

khikhlukhadzmitry: Do you have friends or acquaintances of the other cartoons of your company? From other companies? From other countries? If yes, then who is it? If not, then would you like to meet them, and with whom you would like to meet if you want?

* * *

dot: other than tiny toons cast, noone.

yakko: yea. i'm not a huge fan of disney, but i'd like to meet a few of the princesses. groaw.

wakko: i'd like to meet she-ra.

dot: i'd like to meet zuko from the last airbender, not that m. night shyamalan crud either, but the cartoon version. -sighs dreamly-

* * *

khikhlukhadzmitry:Have you ever seen a trolleybus in Burbank? In Los Angeles? In the USA?

* * *

dot: well yea.

yakko: once dot saw the d.o.t. bus and thought that they put her name on the side.

* * *

khikhlukhadzmitry: You can ask me about something, if you want.

* * *

yakko: oh yay! -smiles wryly-

gicky: dont even think about it!

yakko: what?

gicky: i don't know but i know that look so no.

yakko: you know me so well.

gicky: i wish i didn't

dot: you said it sister.

wakko: how bout this? whats your favorite food? -licks lips-

gicky: thats fine.

* * *

khikhlukhadzmitry:Thanks for attention. I'm apologise if I made mistakes in the subtitles - English isn't my native language. I wish you all the best from Gomel, Belarus.

* * *

gicky: your welcome, and it's no problem, i understood perfectly and was able to ask the warners with out any problems. thanks for writing in.

yakko: aw so sweet.

gicky: what?

yakko: nothing.

* * *

**thats it so far i'll put way more next time. and thank you all for the amazing questions.**


	12. colin's first question

**hey guys like i said in the last chapter i've been super busy. me and my family are helping my church with a camp thing they are doing. so on july 7-12 i probably won't be updating my story, i'm being a councillor for one of the groups. don't worry i haven't forgotten about you.**

* * *

1HTFFan:Dot:What's up with u and ur temper?

* * *

dot: what does that mean. i don't have a temper. some things just upset me a bit.

yakko: riiiiight.

* * *

1HTFFan: Yakko,Wakko,&Dot:What's the craziest thing y'all Eva done?

* * *

yakko: honestly i have no idea.  
dot: yeah everything we do is crazy.

wakko: I think the episode that we were copying power rangers was crazy. those panty hose kept riding up and i didn't like the episode either.

yakko: you said it.

* * *

1HTFFan: Everyone:I have lost a IPhone one of mines :3 whoeva finds it get anything they want :D

* * *

yakko: and by anything you mean anything?

gicky: yakko, no.

yakko: you ruin the fun.

slappy: do you have access to missiles, i'm almost out.

brain: if you could acquire some uranium your iphone is as good as found.

pinky: why do you need 1hffan's anium? OW!

brain: your stupidity hurts my head.

pinky: oh sorry brain.

* * *

1htffan: Wakko:How r u able to have a garbage disposal or black pit for a stomach?

* * *

wakko: it's a toon thing. i dont get it either.

dot:you don't get anything.

* * *

1htffan: Yakko and Wakko:Who's hotter...

Minerva or Hello nurse?!

* * *

yakko: hmmm that's a tuffy.

wakko: yeah, hello nurse is hot,

yakko: and minerva is sexy.

wakko: so we can't pick.

dot: oh brother.

* * *

1htffan: Brain:How do u usually make Pinky have some since?

* * *

brain: a good wack on his head from time to time does the trick, sometimes. other times, it does nothing.

* * *

1htffan: Warners:Why do u have to do the wheel of morality?

* * *

warners: producers!

yakko: they wanted kids to learn something and they gave us the privilege to make it.

wakko: we put a twist on it to make it ours.

dot: they didn't realize it until we had already had it up. haha

* * *

1htffan: Everyone:Do y'all get paid after every show if so how much do y'all get?

* * *

dr. sns: well along with my therapy paychecks, i did get paid along with the others

hello nurse: yes along with our normal checks we did get paid doing the episodes.

ralph: i gots paid for makin' sures that the warners's didnt make too much troubles.

slappy: i didn't get paid enough.

skippy: but slappy you got paid over 1,000 dollars every episode you were in.

slappy: exactly not enough.

* * *

panda bear: Dear wakko,

How many pounds of food do you eat a week?

* * *

dot: oh wow.

wakko: i have no idea, i'll count it out starting tomorrow.

yakko: you'll probably get over 3 or 4 thousand.

dot: i know he will.

* * *

panda bear:Dear yakko,

Were did you learn your funny quips and come backs from?

* * *

yakko: exqueese me, you think i learned them from someone? well, i don't know what to say. i might cry. i think i need a shoulder to cry on. -shows puppy eyes-

gicky: really? you're kidding?

yakko: worth a try.

dot: she said she was sticking to it.

yakko: GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!

* * *

panda bear: Dear dot,

Who do you think are the three cutest guy actors in today's movies?

* * *

dot: hmmmm. i think Even Peters is cute. oh and nicholas hoult he's cute.

* * *

panda bear: Dear Warner brothers,

For each of you who do you think are the three cutest girl actors in today's movies?

* * *

yakko: emma stone, megan fox, and Angelina Jolie .

wakko: anna kendrick, zooey deschanel, and Jennifer Lawrence.

* * *

panda bear: Dear Warner's,

For each of you what is your favorite book and song?

* * *

dot: gicky, has a lot of books that i like. there's alice in zombieland, looking glass wars, dorothy must die, otherworldies, and more.

yakko: ehhhh those books don't really interest me now her brother's zombie books are good.

wakko: i like comic books, and cookbooks.

dot: my favorite song has to be the cup song, it's an old song made better.

yakko: my favorite song is a7x's so far away.

wakko: i like brave. the dancing in it is funny.

* * *

AnimaniAshley: Wakko,

What's death like?

* * *

wakko: pretty boring, it was worse than watching paint dry on a wall.

* * *

AnimaniAshley: Yakko,

Do you ever wish you didn't have as much responsibility with taking care of your sibs?

* * *

yakko: of course not i love being a big bro. and i love my sibs.

* * *

khikhlukhadzmitry: Let it be no offense, Dot, but what angers you more when you call Dottie or when they say that you're not the most beautiful?

* * *

dot: being told i'm not cute. that deserves a painful mallet meeting.

* * *

fan: Colin: Is Randy Beamen a real person, or was it just made up so you had something to talk about?

* * *

colin: yes he is, he is a neighbor of mine with a super crazy family.

* * *

fan: Slappy: What is your favorite Looney Tunes cartoon? What do you think of 'The (New) Tom and Jerry Show', it's Tom and Jerry, but modernized to the 2010's.

* * *

slappy: the road runner, and the bugs bunny where daffy gets shot by elmer multiple times. hehe. eh not as violent as the older one, but it's alright.

* * *

fan: Dot: Who is your current celebrity crush? 'Cause, no offense, Mel Gibson is way too old. There are people like Brad Pitt, Theo James, Chris Evans, Jeremy Renner, Chris Hemsworth, etc.

* * *

dot: i like those guys, and mel is a great guy. all of them have great things about them. ps i take no offense. i'm cute like that.

* * *

fan: Everyone: What is your opinion of Gravity Falls, Wander Over Yonder, and Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

slappy: they all suck.

dr. sns: i think that gravity falls is very interesting, phineas and ferb are good for younger children, and wander over yonder isn't really my sort of cartoon.

yakko: wander over yonder is hilarious for a new show, gravity falls is ok, and i can't believe phineas and ferb is still on, yeeesh.

dot: you said it.

rita: they're ok for new cartoons.

pinky: i like them they're funny.

brain: they amuse pinky so i may get my work done in peace, so i think that they are alright.

* * *

fan: Everyone: What is your opinion of Stevan Speilburg's transition to movies? Such as, starting Dresmworks among other ventures.

* * *

rita: they're alright.

dot: ugh that tin tin movie sucked.

slappy: i don't like em'.

pinky: i like them.

brain: of course you do.

* * *

fan: Everyone: Have you ever read fanfiction about yourselves?

* * *

yakko: we've read multiple ones.

dot: my favorite ones are the funny one shots.

wakko: i like the one's were i have a girlfriend.

yakko: you and me both bro.

dot: of course you do.

* * *

fan: Yakko: What's with the dirty references?

* * *

yakko: simple, they're it's what makes me awesome, and the ladies love it.

* * *

1htffan: slappy:How r u always prepared on stuff that's going to happen?

* * *

slappy: i prepare for anything, so i'm prepared for it, i'm even prepared for a badger apocalypse.

* * *

1htffan: Skippy:Do you have any other friends that ur age?

* * *

skippy: yeah, i have lots of friends at school. i just don't take them to slappy cause she doesn't like company.

* * *

1htffan: Warners: How many takes did you have to do when dot couldn't get her full name right(well she couldn't say it when she talked fast)

* * *

yakko: it was about 10 or 12.

wakko: that was funny.

dot: i was having an off day thank you, and no it wasn't like 10 or 12, it was 5 at most.

warner brothers: riiiiiight.

* * *

1htffan: Dot: Do u know in other fanfic. The authors make u have bulimia or anorexia?

* * *

dot: why would they do that, i don't have either of those illnesses.

* * *

1htffan: Warners:What r yal or areyall just mixtures of other cartoon characters?

* * *

gicky: due to the fact that every time someone asks that question they burst into song, i've chosen not to ask them this question. i do know that they are a species of toon, not any animal.

* * *

1htffan: D's&s:What kind of accent do u have

* * *

dr. sns: well i am german so i have a german accent.

* * *

**i love the fact that some of you are starting to ask some of the other characters questions. i hope you like this chapter as much as the others and please keep the questions coming. i love reading each one, they're all so creative.**


	13. miley cyrus

**sorry about last chapter where some of the characters dissed phineas and ferb, wonder over yonder, and gravity falls. I like them myself i just thought that is something they'd say. **

* * *

**unknownwarner: **Dear The Warners.

What is your opinion on Miley cyrus at the VMA?

* * *

yakko: ehhhhhhhh i'm not touching that one.

wakko: -covers eyes- AH MY EYES!

dot: diiiiiiiscusting.


	14. birthday

unknownwarner: Dear Wakko and Yakko... What do you want for your birthday?

* * *

wakko: A BIRTHDAY CAKE!

yakko: maybe a few kisses from hot girls.

gicky: really?

dot: yeah, and what about me? why don't you wanna know what i want?


	15. special friend

1htffan: hey I have one more thing...

Everyone: Have y'all watch 2 girls and 1 cup? If haven't u HAVE TO WATCH IT.

OMG me and a couple of my friends having a sleepover and we play in dares or dares it means we only doing dares well my friends dared me to watch it. And the worst thing isbim a girl and were 11! And 12! And some is 13! Omg I almost puke now its y'all turn

* * *

gicky: just so you know i didn't ask the younger cast.

dr. sns: i am not into those type of films.

hello nurse: I don't know exactly what to say about that.

minerva: gross.

slappy: i should blow up who ever made that.

* * *

panda bear: Hey warners i have an enemy who's dying to be your special friend would you mind paying her a visit sometime? P.s. she is around dots age but don't be fooled by her appearance she is a devil

* * *

wakko: what did she do?

dot: does it matter this might be good.

yakko: ehhhhh just so we're clear, she is really mean right?


	16. opinions on animaniacs fanfics

**hey guys, i'm so glad that this story and my other story gets so many views, i am. But a few of the questions involve dirty things. personally i don't like looking this kind of stuff up to find out what it is to answer it. I know, call me a joy kill, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't ask such questions. You can, but I prefer it if you wouldn't. I love ya'll but i'm not into dirty things like that. sorry if I disappoint you with this. i truly am. i hope ya'll still like the fic. and please keep asking your awaited questions. read on my viewers.**

* * *

1htffan: Thxs for having my cuzzins questions on here she just luv tis fanfic :D

* * *

gicky: no prob.

dr. sns: her questions were very enticing.

rita: tell 'er it's was a pleasure.

pinky: you're welcome. and hi 1htffan's cousin.

brain: really pinky?

* * *

1htffan: When I found out she knew my user and asked some questions I laughed at what she ased but now I found out she did a dare for the fanfiv. If I dont like it DONT put it on plz ill think of stuff now thxs

* * *

gicky: no prob, just get a hold of me if there is a question that you don't approve of.

wakko: why does she need to hold you?

gicky: no, i meant she can message me.

dot: that's not what you said.

gicky: that's what i meant.

yakko: say what you mean next time.

* * *

guest: dear warners, did you know that there is a fanfiction where someone KILLED YOU,because you annoyed them too much? it was brutal, so I will not describe it.

* * *

yakko: and who may i ask made this story?

gicky: why do you want to know?

wakko: so we can have a new special friend.

gicky: just leave them be, they didn't really kill you. i wouldn't let them.

dot: aw you love us.

gicky: that's one way of putting it.

-warners hug gicky-

yakko: you know you do.

gicky: maybe i do. -hugs warners back-

* * *

guest: dear everyone, what are all of your opinions onthe fanfiction : animaniacs nocturnus?

* * *

slappy: sucked.

gicky: don't have to be harsh about it.

slappy: i tell it how it is.

dr. sns: i prefer not to read any animaniacs stories, anything warner gives me a nightmare.

minerva: if it's not about me i don't like it.

yakko: it was alright.

wakko: i didn't read it, if you can't watch it i don't do it.

dot: i doubt you can even read.

wakko: can too.

* * *

unknownwarner: Dear Dot.. BECAUSE ITS NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY!

* * *

dot: well...IT COULD BE! so nehhhh.

* * *

AnimaniAshley: Yakko and Wakko,

I've read a couple of fanfics that say Dot's a really bad cook. Is that true?

* * *

yakko: she doesn't cook at all, so if she tried it just might be true.

dot: nu uh i cook all the time when you're not around.

wakko: doubt it.


	17. fanfic's

fan: Colin: Looking back at your shorts, which one, in your opinion, was the most odd, weird, etc.?

* * *

colin: i think when randy beaman's mom had that weird neighbor lick her foot was the weird. cause she was all i thought you were my dog but you're a dude.

* * *

fan: Everyone: What are your opinions of The Fairly Odd Parents, and Spongebob?

* * *

dr. sns: i believe each show has a well thought out universe.

yakko: i like how spongebob, special friends squidward for life.

dot: that's funny.

wakko: i think that the creepy teacher is special friend worthy.

skippy: i like to watch spongebob when aunt slappy isn't around.

brain: the fairies are interesting, if i can find one and harness their power i will be able to take over the world easier.

pinky: but brain, mr. crocker wants to do that too. OW! sorry brain.

* * *

fan: Slappy: What is your opinion about Timmy and Poof's voice is actually a girl named Tara Strong? If you don't believe me, look at the cast for The Fairly Odd Parents.

* * *

slappy: that takes skills, but the show still stinks.

* * *

fan: Skippy: What was the most depressing movie you've ever watched?

* * *

slappy: really, you ask him that question? have you ever seen that kid at a sad movie, or remembering one? i awta stick a grenade down your pants.

gicky: but you won't, they were just asking a question.

slappy: fine. after he watched bumbi i wouldn't let him watch another ad movie.

* * *

fan: Warners: What was your favorite movie, charactor, television show, or person that you parodied? (The nature is which was your favorite parody to do.) Personally, I liked the 'The Maltese Falcon' parodies in 'Pun for Hire'.

* * *

yakko: i liked parodying the bond movies.

dot: i liked doing macadamia nut.

yakko: of course.

wakko: i liked parodying dalai lama, oh maybe the gilligan's island intro.

yakko: they were all funny.

* * *

fan: Scratchy: What do you think Stan's intentions are after the Season 1 finale of Gravity Falls?

* * *

dr. sns: i don't really know it is hard to say. it does put me into a thinking about the show entirely. maybe he was going to do something good or maybe not so good, either way we might not ever find out.

* * *

fan: Dot: Which 'Avengers' actor is 'hello nurse' worthy?

* * *

dot: iron man, no thor, no captain america, no loki. AHHHHHH i can't choose! why did you do this to me?!

gicky: i think loki is the best.

yakko: really, the bad guy?

gicky: well yeah, the bad guys are always hotter.

dot: you said it sister.

yakko: i need to think about that.

* * *

fan: Brain: Did you know that some people ship you with Pinky, And you have a sort of son nicknamed Romy?

* * *

brain: I am not that sort of mouse. and it is impossible for 2 male mice to have a son, unless they adopt. And i do not care for children, young or otherwise.

pinky: why can't they have kids brain?

brain: I do not wish to tell you why pinky.

* * *

fan: Brain: Why do you REALLY want to rule the world?

* * *

brain: i believe that those who are ruling it do not do it correctly. and it is something that interests me.

pinky: I don't get it.

brain: it is something i want to do.

* * *

fan: Minerva: Why is it not pretty being you?

* * *

minerva: it is VERY pretty being me, it's just hard. with all the men ogling over me.

* * *

fan: Goodfeathers: Why do you like (Score-say-see) so much?

* * *

bobby: we like the statue, we couldn't care less about him.

pesto: yeah, and don't even think about taking it!

squit: trust me they won't.

pesto: and why is that?

squit: cause they don't wanna handle us.

pesto: are you sayin' that i ain't a likable person, that noone wants to come near me, that i am an unlikable person here for you to gawk at?

squit: no that ain't what i'm sayin' at all!

pesto: THATS IT!

_due to violent fighting this question was cut short._

* * *

fan: Wakko: Why do like Don Knotts?

* * *

wakko: what's not to like, he's hilarious! i'm gonna meet him one day.

yakko: sure you are bro.

* * *

guest: Dear everyone, what is your opinion on fan fiction in general?

* * *

yakko: some of them are awesome, but then.

wakko: others are weird.

dot: and some are diiiiiiscusting.

yakko: but all in all we like them.

dr. sns: i like the very creative stories on here.

hello nurse: i like reading the ones that take on a whole new universal outlook on it, like that reality check or lucy's new life.

slappy: haha some are actually better than the show itself haha.

minerva:i like the ones about me.

* * *

unknownwarner: Dear The Warners... What is ur opinion on the star wars prequals?

* * *

yakko: WAY

dot: TOO

wakko: MANY

warners: PREQUELS!

* * *

**i'm sorry if that last one offended you a bit. i'm not into star wars that much, but i don't want to hurt anyones feelings. loves ya kisses.**


	18. fan girls and only one can live

**i'm like super pumped! i just found out that one of my favorite books is coming out with a 3rd and final book. WOOOOOOOO! lol **

* * *

**unknownwarner: **Dear Wakko and Yakko, what is your opinion on the fangirls that make extremely sappy stories about you 2?

* * *

yakko: it depends, is the fangirl hot?

wakko: how sappy are the stories?

yakko: that's what we need to know.

* * *

1htffan: I got something for yakko... :). (Does creepy laugh) anywhoo..

Yakko:

Let's say wakko and dot are trapped in a creepy abounded scary place. You only have to choose ONE of them when choose that one person u and them r safe while then other. Dies.. who it be... only choose ONEEE!

* * *

yakko: that's like me asking you to pick only one of you to use your profile forever. or telling wakko to only choose one plate of food and not aloud to have a second one. are you crazy.


	19. late 4th of july

**hey ya'll! so my camp thing is done and i had the chance to write this chapter. and happy late 4th to all the people who celebrate it!**

* * *

AnimaniAshley:Dear everyone,

What is your opinion of YouTube? Who is your favorite YouTuber? Who is your lest favorite? How many more questions can I fit into this review before you drop an anvil on my head?

* * *

dr. sns: youtube can be very helpful for me sometimes.

slappy: eh if i ain't there to cause the pain it ain't as funny.

pinky: it's awesome.

yakko: the vines get old after watching a bunch of them.

dot: i like some of them though.

wakko: i like the ones where the girls dance.

yakko: me too. grawh.

dr. sns: as for my favorite youtuber. i have no particular favorite.

dot: we watched pewdiepie once. we turned it off because yakko kept saying goodnight everybody with like every few things he said. but he was funny.

wakko: i like honest trailers, they're funny.

yakko: you bet they are. i like the cinema sins videos, they are well thought out and smart.

* * *

reggie jackson: Dear Warners:

Has anyone managed to pull a joke on you three?

Would you consider Ralph the security guard to be one of your best friends or your "special" friends?

Who ends up having to pay for all the food Wakko eats? You guys or does the studio cover it all?

Independence Day is coming soon, what do you all plan to do for the occasion?

* * *

dot: not yet they haven't.

yakko: ralph is a little bit of both, depends on our mood.

wakko: the studio, since they created us they are like our guardians. but i toon up most of my food anyway cause i'm a toon.

wakko: as for the 4th.

yakko: we were 'invited' to ron paul's and we had a blast, but mostly ronnie, hehe.

* * *

unknownwarner: No no, I don't mean romance stories. I mean sappy stories that are literally about you two! Such as Hypo and Storms.

* * *

wakko: i don't get it?

yakko: you dont need to, and thats to gross for a goodnight everybody.

* * *

guest: Everyone

what's your favorite food?

* * *

_i asked wakko but this answer is not here due to the fact that he draged on and on. i'm guessing you know why._

yakko: i like chianese and japanese food.

dot: anything dipped in chocolate.

dr. sns: i am a sucker for a juicy hamburger.

hello nurse: my guilty pleasure is an egg salad sandwich. i know i know, everytime i say that i get looks of confusion.

slappy: acorn suprise.

skippy: i like pecan pie.

brain: i'm one for cheese cake.

pinky: i like mozzarella sticks.

* * *

panda bear: Do you all know what imbaressment is? It is sorrow that never leaves you or others that's what she did to me. So I beg of you please please please put her in a mental hospital.

* * *

yakko: first, it's embarrassment

dot: really that's the first thing that you say?

yakko: yup, anyway the second is, what?

wakko: i'm confused.

yakko: so are we.

* * *

guest: dear everyone, did you know that animaniacs has been translated into multiple languages?including: german, french, japanese, dutch, arabic etc. how do you feel about this?

* * *

dr. sns: ah yes it is very pleasing to see.

yakko: i like looking at my mouth and different words come out instead of the ones i said.

dot: sort of like a reversed anime.

slappy: couldn't care less.

pinky: yay more fans!

* * *

guest: Yakko: When and where did you learn Japanese? because I would like to learn some. Can you teach me?

* * *

yakko: i like watching japanese movies because the girls are ahem 'Harōnāsu' worthy. heres another can you guess what it is, 'Oyasumi min'na!'

* * *

guest: Wakko: Is there ever a time you got sick from eating all that food? One of these days you'll end up eating someone...ALIVE!

* * *

wakko: i've got sick a couple of times. and no i wont eat anyone alive, or dead for that matter.

* * *

guest: Dot: If you like cute boy's that much, then check out some anime. Trust me, the boy's in that Japanese universe are so...*starts blushing so bad that I fainted with hearts in my eyes and a nosebleed*

* * *

dot: oh wow. HURRY UP WITH THE COMPUTER GICKY I NEED TO LOOK UP SOMETHING!

gicky: really. you know the tv picks up netflix, and theres an anime section.

dot: YAKKO GET OFF THE TV NOW! (runs off)

gicky: great.

* * *

guest: Brain: If you do manage to take over the world, what are you gonna do after that?

* * *

brain: recustruct it into a better image of itself so that we are not as ignorant.

pinky: ummmmmmm...yeah do that.

brain: you have no idea what i said do you?

pinky: not a bit. NARF!

* * *

guest: Gicky: What is your most favorite episode of the Animaniacs?

* * *

gicky: i like the very first one and i like 'hercule yakko' i can't pick. as for favorite song toon thing, haha, i like macadamia nut , cause wakko and yakko are adorable and all the characters are in it, and only one of you, cause the song is very much like my beliefs and cause and sorta like a love song at the same time.

* * *

guest: Everyone: Have you ever watched Whose Line Is It Anyway? If you have, who's your favorite comedian and improve game you would like to play?

* * *

slappy: none of 'em.

dr. sns:i very much like Colin Mochrie, and the sideway scenes they do.

yakko: of course you'd like him.

dr. sns: why do you think i like him?

dot: -rubs dr. sns's head- oh i don't know.

* * *

fan: Katie Ka-Boom and family: How did Katie get in a condition to where she can Hulk out like that?

* * *

_just as a precaution all of katie's questions are asked over video chat._

katie's dad: she was born with it, but seemed to only show signs when she went through her terrible two's.

katie: what do you mean i ahem 'hulk out' hm?

katie's mom: she meant nothing by it dear. how about i give you $20 so you can go shopping?

katie: ok mom. -skips off-

* * *

fan: Katie: Have you watched 'The Incredible Hulk'?

* * *

katie: well yea, who hasn't? but i prefure the avengers version of hulk better.

* * *

fan: Slappy: Why did you think Brad Pitt asked for your number in that one episode? You got a crush or something?

* * *

slappy: i got no clue why he asked for my number, he ain't that good lookin'.

* * *

fan:

Goodfeathers: Are you glad Regis  
Philbin is off the talk show with Kelly?

* * *

bobby: why would we care?

pesto: yeah we don't watch tv, where birds.

squit: they didn't know who knows we might have.

pesto: are you sayin' that i'm wrong? that i secretly like to watch late night television? are you inquiring that you don't believe me?

squit: no no that ain't what i'm sayin' at all.

pesto: THATS IT!

_due to violent fighting it has been...i think you get the picture._

* * *

fan:Everyone: Who was the better James Bond? I like Daniel Craig cause he dives deep into a new darker side of the Bond character.

* * *

hello nurse: personally, i prefer the novels.

slappy: berry nelson did it for me.

dot: i like daniel craig. HELLOOOOOO NURSE!

yakko: ehhhhhhhh i think bob simmons. no reason, well just because it bugs dot.

wakko: i like them all, i dont really care.

* * *

fan:Dot: Would you rather listen to Justin Bieber, 1D, or winey protest songs from the 60's?

* * *

dot: why not just ask me if i want to never kiss another man again! that would still be better than having to listen to any of those people. blagh!

* * *

fan: Yakko: Whatever Happend for 'Son of Hooray for North Hollywood'?

* * *

yakko: you know i dont really know. ah well it might turn up.

* * *

fan: Slappy: Would you rather have Skippy watch a VERY scary Horror movie or a sad movie like Titanic?

* * *

slappy: ok so if you watch a sad movie with him he just cries all the freaking time. we once watched 6th sense and he wouldn't sleep, and when he did he wouldn't sleep alone, and he wouldn't leave me alone. so yeah i think you can guess which one.

* * *

fan: Skull head: Who's worse to work with, Elmyra, or The Animaniacs producers for 'Good Idea, Bad Idea'?

* * *

skull head: -holds up a picture of elmyra with 'at least the producers leave me alone at some point' below her picture-

* * *

fan:Brain: Why did the nature of the pun befuddle you and the audience when you made a cameo in Tiny Toons parody of Frankenstein?

* * *

brain: it was not befuddling, it was just not amusing. i am not just a prop to be used, i am a incredibly verbal laboratory mouse.

* * *

fan: Brain: If you could take over the U.S. during any presidency you want, which one would you do?

* * *

brain: the sooner would have been better, but i propose that president bush the second would have been my choice, for the fact that he was the least intelligent.

* * *

fan: Brain: Do you think some president's like Kennedy, Washington, Jefferson, Lincoln, and Reagan were good leaders?

* * *

brain: i would have planned a way to not get shot as kennedy, or lincoln had. the declaration could have been my road to a world ruled by me, if not have been the clumsiness of pinky, and i do not care much for reagan either.

* * *

fan: Everyone: What is the better way to call the Civil War? Just, The Civil War, or The War of Northern Aggression?

* * *

slappy: civil war is short and to the point.

yakko: i like the war of northern aggression. the more i talk the better.

dot: i really don't care. but civil war i guess.

brain: i prefer the war of northern aggression, it is formar and it sounds inquiringly smarter.

* * *

guest/ JW from Stevenage, England :P: Now the WWE made two cartoon flicks, the first one was with Scooby and the Gang and the second one has the Flintstones ready to rumble, would you like to partake in the third WWE cartoon flick?

* * *

dot: YES YES YES! PLEASE!

yakko: if the nurse wrestlers are in it i'm there.

wakko: me too.

warners: HELLOOOO NURSE!

* * *

guest: As you know, not so far from you have the sea. Of course, the beach is sandy. Do you swim in the sea and if bathing, tell us, is not difficult if you clean up the sand with your hair wet?

* * *

dot: you have no idea how hard it is to get sand from our fur, i hate it.

yakko: i take 3 showers and i still have sand coming from places sand shouldn't be.

wakko: i hate it when sand gets caught in my ears.

* * *

guest: I saw that you have a beautiful view from your water tower. Whether you enjoy them at sunrise and sunset?

* * *

warners: sunset.

yakko: we , -cough- dot -cough- aren't morning people, so we aren't up during the sunrise.

dot: it's really pretty...wait a sec, go back.

yakko: NEXT QUESTION.

gicky: um, ok?

* * *

guest: How do you spend the morning?

* * *

warners: sleeping.

yakko: until about lunch when wakko's stomach wakes us all up.

* * *

guest: The whole time you wear clothes from the cartoon or dress for the weather?

* * *

yakko: we normally where these.

wakko: but when we need to we add other things to it.

dot: or if it's formal, they dress in tux's and i wear a pretty dress.

* * *

guest: P.S. I am very glad that at the end of the link still takes the Russian language. This will help me in the future.

* * *

gicky: i'm glad it helps, and i really don't have a better answer for the trolley, you see i live in the middle of nowhere on the country side nothing from the city is where i live. but i tried my best at it. and i love that you read my story.

* * *

guest/ zanybro: Dear everyone, are you aware that you in a cartoon?

* * *

dr. sns: yes we were drawn and brought to life shortly after. the whole process is very difficult.

slappy: yea yea we all know, how many times do i have to be stopped on the street and asked if i know i'm a cartoon.

* * *

guest: Dear Warners,  
Would you like to come over to my house for a slumber parity?

* * *

yakko: depends, are you a nurse -wiggles brows-

dot: or my kind of nurse.

wakko: and are you secretly trying to kidnap us, because that won't end well...for you.

* * *

**i've had a great time writing this story. i hated having to leave it for the week, but it was awesome and i had a good time.**


	20. favorite movies

unknownwarner: Dear Warners, fave movies?

* * *

yakko: I like lara croft. HELLOOOO NURSE!

dot: I like les miserable, the new one. Not only do I like anne hathaway, I love hugh jackman.

wakko: I like who framed roger rabbit. if only we weren't in the water tower when they filmed it.

gicky: i like those too, but.

yakko: but what?

gicky: they aren't really my favorites.

wakko: what is?

gicky: insidious, sixth sense, pan's labyrinth, beetlejuice, anything dark and or scary really.

dot: because?

gicky: cause, their awesome. and it's what I like.

yakko: you're awesome. OW! what was that for?

gicky: you seemed out of it.

dot: haha that was awesome.

* * *

guest: How much electric light in Burbank brightens the night in the city? That can be seen in the sky in such conditions?

* * *

yakko: ehhhhh no idea.

wakko: that's for genius people.

dr. sns: i am not entirely sure.

hello nurse: i think it might be a little over 100,265,098 kilowatts. and i do believe it can be seen from the sky.

* * *

AnimaniAshley: Yakko:

Are you really lactose intolerant? Is Wakko really hypoglycemic?

* * *

yakko: um, no. why would you think we are? What does hypoglycemic mean anyway?

gicky: it's a sickness that causes low blood sugar.

yakko: how do you know that?

gicky: it runs in my family.

* * *

**so i love all the fun feedback, and reading all your questions is awesome. i have 2 other stories that i'm writing and this is the most read! It's so great. I love all of you.**


	21. paddleball

**there's a couple things i cant stand, and one of those is a sore throat i have a sore throat and it sucks cause i use my voice almost just as much as yakko uses his in an hour. lol**

* * *

AnimaniAshley: Yakko:

In the series, you guys said you had those problems bit I guess it was just part of the abrupt

* * *

yakko: the writer's thought it would be funny. but it wasn't.

* * *

guest: Yakko,

Can you use your tail to play paddleball? Then you'd be able to do the

Three at once.

* * *

yakko: I wish, but my tail is so unruly, it's like it has a mind of it's own.

gicky: sorta like my cat's tail does?

yakko: basically.


	22. baby typing for me

**the reason for the title is the fact that my baby sister is in my lap and she is very handsie with my tablet, lol. I'll try my best anyhow. **

* * *

Reba G:Yakko: Gomenasai Yakko but I don't know. I know a little Japanese but not a lot.

* * *

Yakko: you'll learn soon enough. Haha

* * *

Reba G:Wakko: Wow, what did you eat that made you sick?

* * *

Yakko: to quote gicky, everything but the kitchen sink.

Dot: including a six week old egg salad sandwich that he found under his bed.

Wakko: that's not true! It was two weeks old.

* * *

Reba G:Dot: hey Dot if you're gonna watch the anime may I suggest Ouran High School Host Club? Because trust me, once you see those boys, forget hello nurse -*looks over too her* no offence- HELLO DOCTOR!

* * *

Dot: hey gicky, do you mind if I use the computer?

Gicky: my brothers on there.

Dot: he won't mind.

Gicky: yea I bet.

* * *

Reba G:Gicky: Yeah the macadamia nut was funny. Did you dance to it? What do you think they do next, gangam style?

* * *

Gicky: yes I danced, now if you ask me if I danced good, I might answer differently. I think it would be cute if they did one of the fox. I'm kind of tired of gangam style to be honest.

Dot: really the fox?

Yakko: yeah, and I beg to differ. Your brother showed us some of your dancing recital videos. And you were very good. Especially when you were in that pretty purple tutu. -winks- and that cha cha wasn't all that bad either.

Gicky: you're kidding, BUBBA IM GONNA KILL YOU!

Dot: he's dead.

Yakko: yup. Let's go watch.

* * *

Reba G:Slappy: Aww! You're no fun! DX Ok miss sassy pants, who is your favorite comedian?

* * *

Slappy: brian reagan, and bill maher. and i am very fun...just get me a few sticks of dynamite. haha

* * *

Reba G: Scratchy: Yea, Colin is awesome! Along with Brad Sherwood. Are you gonna do that sideways scene game sometime?

* * *

dr. sns: i wish. but i am afraid that once i lay down i am not going to be able to get up.

yakko: GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!

* * *

Reba G: Brain: 0-0 *slides away from you* for a mouse, you sure are scary...SO, how long have you and pinky known eachother?

* * *

brain: since we were bought at a pet store, we were taken to the labs after.

* * *

guest: You follow what is happening in the world? If yes, which of the recent events has attracted your attention?

* * *

dr. sns: i like to look at science news, such as new animal discovery's and planet discovery's.

yakko: we don't watch the news.

brain: i admire watching world war news. that way i may watch the world's weaknesses.

* * *

fan: Brain: Did you know there is a one-shot fic. when you took over the world, though there was a battle where you died. However, the twist is Pinky said something along the lines of "Finally, he's dead" and took over the world himself. If you were watching that from beyond the beyond what would you be thinking?

* * *

brain: for one, i would not allow myself to be killed. secondly pinky is not smart enough to do such a thing. so i would not need to say any such thing.

* * *

fan: Dot: Are the two people in "Florida Georgia Line" Hello Nurse worthy?

* * *

dot: just because they're country doesn't make them any less cute. so yes.

* * *

fan: Everyone: Any country music lovers?

* * *

gicky: so many haha

slappy: i like willie nelson.

yakko: nope.

dot: noda.

wakko: zip.

yakko: who do you like gicky?

gicky: anyone funny, sugarland, blake shelton, kenny chesney, so on and so forth.

* * *

fan: Dot: In 'This Pun for hire' did Freakazoid literally get lost or was that inserted for comedy?

* * *

dot: sometimes they do write it in, but other times things happen and its funny so they keep it in. so yes he was lost.

* * *

fan: Dot: Are you a BusterXBabs shipper?

* * *

dot: depends on my mood.

* * *

fan: Everyone: Can you read Ash X Animaniacs and Ash X Tiny Toons both by marc1986? If you wanna know who Ash is, look up Ash Ketchum on gicky's computer.

* * *

yakko: we know who ash ketchup is. burnt ketchup.

gicky: really yakko?

yakko: yes. really.

* * *

fan:Warners: What do you think about the studios merger to become "Time Warner"?

* * *

yakko: what's time warner?

gicky:it's where warner brothers merged into um..another studio.

dot: what other studio?

gicky:- mumbles-

wakko: what was that?

gicky: -sighs- disney.

warners: WHAT!

* * *

fan:Rita: Which song was your favorite to sing? Have you watched the 'Les Miserables' film?

* * *

rita: the one from smitten kittens. and yes i had too watch it to have it help with the short we had to do.

* * *

fan: Dot: Were any of the cartoons genuine tapes of your lives? Like Dot's Quiet Time or I'm Mad?

* * *

dot: you're kidding right? OF COURSE!

* * *

fan:Everyone: Anyone like sports? If so, what is your favorite sport?

* * *

dr sns: believe it or not i like boxing.

yakko: i like ice skating.

warner brothers: HELLOOOO NURSE!

* * *

fan: Wakko: Did you know there is such a thing as competitive eating? How many hot dogs do you think you can scarf down in 10 minutes? Have you ever heard of Joey Chestnut?

* * *

wakko: of course, who hasn't, over a thousand, and YES!

* * *

fan: Slappy: Do you know Mr. Peabody?

* * *

slappy: of course, now ask me if i like him.

* * *

guest: Doctor Scratchansniff why someone has a question in German, she asked for? Etschuldigung, but I google translate. Do not know why, but the word is used for omitted or something.

* * *

dr sns: i do not know.

* * *

khikhlukhadmytry: Dear Hello Nurse, you seriously missed in the amount of kilowatts. According to Guinness World Records, in 1991 per capita U.S. accounted for slightly more than 250 kilowatts per year (note year). I think this figure is slightly increased in 23 years. Consider the population of Burbank, and you get a figure much lower than yours

* * *

hello nurse: oh yes thank you very much.

* * *

khikhlukhadmytry: Dear Warner, do you have a place that you would like for everyone?

* * *

wakko: we like the beach.

dot: and the roller coasters on the piers.

yakko: their awesome.

* * *

khikhlukhadmytry: Dear all, if you have your own voice? If yes, why you can not seem to voice themselves? If not, how do you communicate with each other?

* * *

yakko: i don't get the question.

pinky: i don't either.

brain: you get nothing pinky.

* * *

unknownwarner: Dear The warners, I have read from a few other fanfics that rain is 10X Louder in the water tower, is that true?

* * *

yakko: the insulation inside the walls quiets it a lot.

dot: otherwise it would be really loud.

* * *

guest: Dear all, and the author, too, how are you doing? All you have any good? How do you feel?

* * *

yakko: i feel fine.

slappy: im ok.

gicky: i've been really good, a little sickly but good.

dot: awesome.

wakko: i'm a bit hungry.


	23. fluff'

unknownwarner: Dear Yakko, have you/do you have a girlfriend? If so, what was she like?

* * *

yakko: I have many potential girlfriends, meaning I like them but they just don't want to admit that they like me. -looks at gicky-

gicky: flatter yourself much?

yakko: just enough.

dot: of course.

* * *

guest: Dear Dot and Rita, there are some truly strange fanfice out there...for example: did you know someone wrote a fic where you two were in love? I was actually kind of sweet. Nothing bad, just 'fluff' as they say.

* * *

rita: gross.

dot: ewie.

rita: number 1, she's a kid.

dot: number 2, she's a cat.

rita: number 3, she's a, well a she.

dot: number 4 through 200, I like hot men.

* * *

yakko: -whispers- hey readers. august second is gicky's 17th birthday.

wakko: and we have a surprise for her.

dot: say nothing.

-gicky walks in- gicky: what are ya'll saying about me?

warners: nothing!

gicky: mkay. i'm watching you.

yakko: of course you are. -wiggles brows-

-gicky rolls her eyes and walks off-


	24. slappy and tnt

rita: AHH!

gicky: what is it rita?

rita: I hate thunderstorms.

gicky: really? I actually find them soothing.

rita: you're kidding?

gicky: No. I like meditating whenever it storms.

rita: yuts.

gicky: suit yourself.

* * *

Reba G: Yakko: Thanks Yakko, ill try my best.

* * *

yakko: no prob sweet cheeks. you do that.

gicky: really? sweet cheeks?

yakko: jealous?

gicky: far from it actually.

yakko: you say that.

* * *

Reba G: Wakko: Wow...if you think that's bad, wakko, then soy bacon might be worse. Don't ask what ittastes like cuz I dont know.

* * *

wakko: whats it...

gicky: she just said not to.

wakko: fine.

gicky: oh you're ok. cry baby -hugs wakko-

wakko: yeah i'm fine.

yakko: hey what about me i'm not fine. WAHHHH OW hey

dot: really? don't try so hard.

gicky: hahaha. here perv -hugs yakko- one time thing, no more.

yakko: hehe you say that now. OW

* * *

Reba G: Gicky: Hehe. Well, I bet ya are good. And the fox, ill laughifan actual fox starts dancing with you guys! XD. and it asks a good question: what DOES the Fox say, anyway?

* * *

gicky: trust me unless it's choreographed i'm horrible. And because i'm homeschooled i get awesome work, so whenever we ask a question our teacher, my mom, answers it. So we looked up a video to see what the fox actually says. To sum it up Ylvis actually did have some truth in the song haha.

yakko: sooooo that song is educational in a way?

gicky: yup.

yakko: i'm not watching it anymore.

dot: me either.

wakko: I might, it's still funny.

gicky: ya'll are ridiculous.

* * *

Reba G: Slappy: o-O *hide dynamite behind me* whats with you and explosives and dynamite anyway? Besides the fact that it's part of your act.

* * *

slappy: hey, gicky collects monster dolls, teenage turtle mutant dolls and books. other people collect their stuff, I happen to like dynamite.

gicky: it's monster high dolls, teenage mutant ninja turtles _action figures_ , and i don't have THAT many books.

yakko: yes you do.

gicky: no i don't

dot: kid, you have a mini library in your room.

gicky: whatever. -smirks-

* * *

fan: Slappy and Brain: What do you think of Mr. Peabody? Sherman?

* * *

slappy: overrated.

brain: mr. peabody is not as smart as he says he is. and sherman is just a slightly smarter copy of pinky.

* * *

fan: Warners: Did you know that some fans think you are actually royalty or related to royalty?

* * *

dot: and why wouldn't they? we are.

yakko: oh brother.

wakko: -face palms-

gicky: -giggles-

* * *

fan:Brain: What do you think of the actions of North Korea?

* * *

brain: they are not what I can call diligent actions. If you wish to win, do it correctly.

* * *

fan: All: Have you ever done an Animaniacs Harlem Shake?

* * *

gicky: hahahahahaha I would love to see that!

slappy: ain't gonna happen.

rita: I'm with ya sister.

wakko: I don't get that song.

skippy: me either, so there you go.

pinky: YAY! do the OW! sorry brain.

brain: and you're correctly apologising for it.

* * *

yakko: Hey Dot, do you have the decorations gathered?

dot: of course, they are in the closet.

yakko: wakko, do you have the recipie for the cake.

wakko: yup eight foot tall red velvet.

dot: what are you gonna do?

yakko: wait and see.


	25. happy tree friends

notriddle: Yakko: Did you ever get around to singing all the numbers greater than zero?

* * *

yakko: I wouldn't be talking to you right now if I were, now would I?

* * *

fan: Brain: Can you read this fanfic.? It's called "Tonight's The Night".

* * *

brain: I would like to but both gicky and I have tried looking for the tale, but alas we could not find it.

gicky: sorry, but I just couldn't.

* * *

DragonballNigga1:Hey Gicky it's me htffan  
I've been sore cause of these shots I taken and they still hurt so I'm asking one question  
Have you heard of happy tree friends? It's one of my fav shows and it's so gory and cool there's cute animals that die

* * *

gicky: HAHAHA oh god let me tell you. I love that show! I found it a few years back on netflix looking for something for my little sister so she would leave me alone. I picked that, and now my entire family watches it. and no she isn't scared for life she loves it too. haha. by the way, hope you're feeling better soon.

* * *

Random Guest: I think what khikhlukhadmytry is trying to ask is...  
Dear all, Do you have your own voice? If yes, Why do you need a voice actor? If not, how can you communicate?

* * *

Yakko: It's a long story.

brain: I shall take it from here.

yakko: mkay.

brain: so before we ahem popped out of our pages, the producers had the voice actors record some of the episodes. After which, even I do not fully understand, we have been made and we just took the voices given to us from when they had recorded them. How, I do not really know.

* * *

Panda bear: Everyone:IF! you could wich cartoon  
character of today's TV shows would u like to blast with TNT, or smother with a mallet, or whatever you want? Can you tell me what would you do to them too please?

* * *

slappy: all of 'em.

dot: probably has to be snow white. She's not the fairest of them all.

yakko: any little kid show on nick or disney. I mean seriously they get on my nerves.

gicky: aw I grew up watching blues clues.

dot: ugh I hate that blue puppy and mister stripe shirt.

gicky:you do know that steve has a rock band right?

yakko: really? does he sing about paw prints?

Gicky: really?

yakko: yup.

* * *

reader: Hey Warners, how come your noses stay red in black and white cartoons?

* * *

yakko: dunno, the artist that made us used some kind of special red paint or something.

dot: it's weird.

wakko: they look like cherry's sometimes.

* * *

-gicky walks to the closet.-

Dot: NO!

gicky: what?

dot: um, uh my pet's in there sleeping.

gicky: yeesh, you just had to tell me.


	26. tom and jerry

**Me and my family went to Dollywood just a few days ago and I bought a hand painted shirt of, wait for it...THE WARNERS! It looks amazing, and it's a one of a kind. I'm so happy! The dude made it half price because he wanted to do it so bad cause he loved animaniacs. So instead of the usual $50 it was only $20. I love it.**

* * *

**unknownwarner: Dear Yakko, is it "Bro's before ho's"? Or is it "Ho's before Bro's"?**

* * *

yakko: first off, I don't care to much for your language mister potty mouth. second, it depends on the girl...ha fooled ya sib's all the way.

* * *

fan: Brain: What is your take about the violence going on in Ukraine and The Middle East?

* * *

brain: I do not admire the reason for the violence. why is it that with these things only one person can be correct?

gicky: Surprisingly, I agree with you brain.

brain: Why is it so surprising?

gicky: No reason.

* * *

fan:Brain: What would you want your first conquest to be? (I prefer Russia, the sooner that a**hole Putin is out, the better.)

* * *

Brain: well, mine would be with the weakest army, so that my own army may get stronger with each fight.

* * *

fan:Minerva: Have any guys attempted to get you drunk?

* * *

minerva: oh, so many. But I don't drink, so I'm never troubled.

* * *

fan: Everyone: Have you watched the movies Gravity, Rio, and Rio 2? If so, what are your opinions?

* * *

dr sns: I have watched gravity, and it is very thrilling.

hello nurse: i have seen both Rio movies, my nephew loves animal movies.

yakko: you have a sister!?

hello nurse: brother.

yakko: hmph.

slappy: oh classic rejection. anyway, they all suck.

Gicky: I had to watch Rio with my sister. I haven't, nor will I watch the second one.

* * *

fan: Slappy: Are you amazed of how long the Tom and Jerry characters have lasted? Seriously, they have been around since 1940. It is now 2014 and many spin-off's have been made, but it still means they survived. Do you think that they're latest show is the only good show on now-a-days?

* * *

Gicky: Ah, It's older than my mamaw lol, I love tom and jerry.

slappy: it's good to see that SOME good cartoons live through the years.

pinky: I like jerry, tom scares me.

rita: I like tom, jerry reminds me of dinner, and then I get hungry.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: 1. Growing hair you have and if growing, how often do you trim it?

* * *

Yakko: We shed.

Gicky: like Sookie?

Dot: Sure, compare us to your stinky great dane.

Gicky: sorry.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: Molts you in the winter and if shedding, then what you have fur in the winter?

* * *

Wakko: it gets thicker during winter, and we don't shed.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: Have you had times when you did not know what to do?

* * *

Dot: ugh I have to use a special comb, before I had no idea and thought of shaving. gladly I didn't.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: Yakko, where did you learn Spanish? For what it was you needed - except stay on Lake Titicaca and in Cadiz (if memory serves, Magellan sailed from there), you have not visited the Spanish-speaking countries.

* * *

yakko: um, spanish for dummies. And mexico is like all desert.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: You usually much free time? If it is, then you borrow it?

* * *

yakko: yup. lots of it.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: Why you have not returned to Russia - the only place where you did not drive?

* * *

yakko: dunno. just never thought of going back.

dot: we are always super busy thinking of stuff to do, we don't think about russia.

wakko: I hear they have great food.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: Have you ever been in the North or South Pole, Mount Everest (Yakko and Wakko for) or McKinley? If you have, what is there? If not, what would you want to go there or not, and why?

* * *

yakko: yup.

wakko: it's all snowy and cold.

dot: no one to bother.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: What do you like when tens of kilometers before you endless plains or when you are in a small room?

* * *

wakko: doesn't matter where we are.

yakko: Just matters who we're with.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry:You were born already with all its capabilities, or cartoons you trained them somewhere?

* * *

Yakko: Like with animals, our instincts took over. so yeah we were born with them.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: Do you have any points that you do not want to remember?

* * *

dot: The finger prince bit.

Yakko: elmyra.

wakko: dying. It was soooooo boring.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: Wakko, do you remember the song about U.S. states and their capitals (just felt such a strong blow on the head with a violin could cause amnesia)? If yes, do you corrected his mistake (to put in the form of a question)?

* * *

Wakko: I would correct it if I had the chance yes.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: Whether you're watching, Wakko, the stars at night after the events in Wakko's Wish? If so, what do they know about it, Yakko and Dot?

* * *

wakko: Stars remind me of pop rocks. I'm hungry.

Yakko: what does that have to do with the question?

Dot: have you met wakko?

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: . Where exactly are you, Wakko, and went to earn money for the operation Dot? How long does it take you to earn a ticket home?

* * *

wakko: I went to hawaii, and entered an eating contest. It took me about 8 months to get me a ticket home.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: As we know, there is a fear of clowns Wakko. And is there something that you are afraid, Yakko and Dot? If so, what exactly are you afraid of?

* * *

dot: not being cute.

Yakko: Not having cute girls in the world. That would be horrible.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: Wakko, if you have a limit on the amount of food you can eat? I hope you never ate a meal specially overdue - for such a cute cartoon that would be too nasty.

* * *

wakko: I would never eat something (too) old.

dot: what do you mean 'such a cute cartoon' huh?

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: Dot, you really died after being hit by a cannon, or it was a dramatization, to allow time to reach the stars Wakko's Wish? Just do not want to believe that all of your illness was feigned. And again, Wakko, you may believe that your sister is on the verge of death, as Yakko? If yes, then you will make come true the star desires really?

* * *

Dot: it was for the sake of the movie that I 'died'.

Wakko: I thought that she was sick.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: Wakko's when you started to believe in star desires - prior to your departure or already where you earned the surgery Dot? If prior to your departure, who composed the song Twinkle, twinkle wishing star? If you are already there, what were you thinking after it sings and how much time do you think?

* * *

wakko: I always believed that stars were magic. the twinkle twinkle song was something that I thought up. and i dunno.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: Have you ever sacrificed their hammers nails? If so, were any cases where the nail heads were firmly in itself a hammer?

* * *

yakko: Nope never.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry:

Is there light at the places where you have not been? Which ones would you like to visit and which to stay away, and that in these places attracts or repels you?

* * *

yakko: I don't want to go to north pole. too cold.

wakko: I wanna go to miami.

warner brothers: HELLOOO NURSE!

dot: I want to go to france.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: Yakko, have you ever hurt? If yes, then I address a question to Wakko and Dot: Are you kidding anyone at this time or day and night caring for their older brother?

* * *

Yakko: I have never hurt my sibs.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: How often do you walk alone and do you walk alone? If yes, how you behave in such situations?

* * *

Dot: I normally wait for the quiet to bother me.

wakko: I play cards with myself.

yakko: I like to read actually.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: Dear Pinky and the Brain: Why have you never repaired their inventions when they broke and brought them to mind when they are not working? Indeed, sometimes repair and modify your invention is easier than to make a new, and people still do not know where they are a danger.

* * *

brain: If they did not work the first time, then I do not wish to fix something that did not work in the first place. I have fixed them and modified them in my head and they don't pan out correctly for me.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry:Have you had times when you being finished his invention before nightfall? If yes, how do you spend the remaining time?

* * *

brain: I like to think of the many ways it will proceed to go.

Pinky: I like running on my wheel. NARF!

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: Are the ACME Labs in at least some employees? If yes, how do you manage to hide from them your plans to take over the world?

* * *

brain: Most employees do not work past nine p.m. but the occasional worker does stay. However they do not step inside the room we inhabit.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: Which one of your plans to take over the world you recognize the most successful to date? Which prevented him from true - your flaw or foreign factor?

* * *

brain: The one with my minions was a particular one I liked. If not for the fact that it would not work. It was like someone had pressed the kill switch.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: . Pinky, do you like the Brain has just anything on your head? If yes, then it brings you useful? If not, why you never told him to stop doing it?

* * *

pinky: I don't know. I guess so. hahaha poit.

* * *

khikhlukhadmitry: Why are you at a certain time with the characters Animaniacs decided to refuse to cooperate with them? Do you quarrel with any of them?

* * *

Brain: It is depending on the mood I am in at that moment. And, no I do not quarrel with them.

* * *

Reba G: Yakko: *blushes* no one's ever called me sweet cheeks before thanks * softly kisses your cheek*

* * *

yakko: -falls to ground and his tongue falls out-

-we look down at him-

Dot: yakko, yoohoo.

Wakko: you ok yakko?

gicky: I think he just received his first voluntary kiss. haha

* * *

Reba G: Everyone: hey guys, have you ever played a very scary game like Slender or a creepy RPG that might not be "special friend" worthy. That includes you Gicky, since you like scary things, right?

* * *

Gicky: i love scary and creepy things.

Yakko: I played the first resident evil once.

dot: no thank you, I do the jump scares I don't like receiving them.

Wakko: I like playing slender man.

Gicky: My personal favorite scary game is silent hill 3. It's still the only game I can't play in the dark.

* * *

guest: Dear Rita and Dot, sorry if bothers you that I brought up that someone wrote that 'fluff' fic of you two. But, your reactions made me wonder if you are homophobic. You aren't are you. O.o ...actually l,that made think of another question. Everyone: what's all of your opinions on homo- and bisexuals, like, in general? Sorry if this is too long

* * *

Dot: I'm not homophobic.

rita: I'm a cat, i couldn't care less with who likes who.

Dr. sns: My best friend in college was biosextual.

Gicky: I have many gay, bi, transgendered friends that go to my uu church.

yakko: I don't care. Love who you wanna love.

Wakko: I think if you're happy you're fine.

* * *

guest: Hey gicky, sorry if my question to scratchy didn't make sense( the one asking why no asked him a question in German yet). I was using my playstation and it acts funny sometimes, like it just cuts words out and junk. Also, did you really translate it? That was point, it being in German. I mean you wrote 'entschuldigung ' ( that means sorry) but thats it. Was it all in english? 'Cause it wasnt suposed to be. Hmm.

* * *

Gicky: It's fine, and yeah I did. sorry bout that. haha.

* * *

fan: Here, this'll help.

Brain: I found the author, this'll make it a bit easier. It is called: 'Tonight's The Night' by Tribble Master

Opinion?

* * *

Brain: It was not a truthful story. Pinky is too dumbfounded be acting it out.

Gicky: I thought it was a unique and rather interesting story.

brain: But, it was not the truth.

* * *

reader: Dear Warners, what were you three doing during all those years you were locked in tower? Why was it so hard for you to escape?

* * *

Dot: I was doing a makeover with a bunch of things.

Wakko: I was eating and making gizmo's.

Yakko: I was writing and making plans to escape. It's hard to escape because whenever they locked us up it was like a bomb bunker.

Dot: Super hard.

Yakko: GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!


	27. Wars and turning toon

Gicky: -sigh-

Dot: what's wrong?

Gicky: nothing, it's stupid.

Yakko: Oh come on, you can tell us.

Gicky: Fine. But don't laugh.

Wakko: We won't, if it's not funny.

Gicky: Well, every year about this time San Diego's comic con is here and I've never been. I really wanna go, costume and everything.

Wakko: That's not stupid.

Yakko: Yeah, What kinda costume? Kitana?

Gicky: ha no, characters from books actually. I'm gonna make a hatter madigan costume for halloween.

Yakko: who?

Gicky: A character from my looking glass wars book.

Wakko: Oh, I thought that was a history book.

Dot: history book?

Yakko: i'd rather you go as kitana.

Dot: boys, go fig.

Gicky: haha I know.

* * *

unknownwarner: Dear Yakko, have you seen "A Clockwork Orange"? If so, what is your opinion on it?

* * *

Yakko: no I haven't seen it. ehhhhhh Not too fond of political movies actually.

Gicky: I'm not aloud to watch them.

Dot: why?

Gicky: I go mental, worse than when I pms. It takes alot to get me angry and political movies are one of them.

* * *

khikhlukhadmytry: Do you have anything that is reminiscent of some of the wars or something irretrievably lost? If there is, how often do you remember about him and that is associated with it?

* * *

Yakko: I don't really have keepsakes from wars.

Dot: Me either.

Wakko: Wars aren't fun.

Gicky:Artifacts that have been in bad situations hold bad energy, Don't like 'em.

Dot: Sooooooo bad joo joo?

Gicky:-sigh- That's one way of putting it.

* * *

khikhlukhadmytry: Brain, have you ever thought about how it will look when your life headship in the world conquered by you? Are you so sure that you will bring this world to something better for them?

* * *

Brain: Considering how the world is now, with all the pointless wars, I do believe that it will at least be slightly better than how it is now.

* * *

khikhlukhadmytry: Thank you for your attention to me. Sorry if something offended you or distance - I really do not want.

* * *

Gicky: No problem, always glad to hear a comment. I don't think you offended anyone.

Yakko: Your questions are awesome.

Wakko: I wish you would get me a cake or something though.

Dot: Really Wakko?

Gicky: Apparently yes. haha

* * *

fan: To Brain: I know it's not truthful. Noticed in my question i said the word 'if'. So, IF that actually happened and you saw that, what would you be thinking/feeling?

* * *

Brain: I would be extremely furious at what I had figured out. But it will NEVER happen.

* * *

Reader:Warners - What's it like being a toon?And...*asks shyly* is it possible you can turn me into one?

* * *

Dot: It's helpful.

Wakko: Fun.

Yakko: We don't know if we could. If that story that gicky loves so much was true, than yeah. Slim chance you'd go crazy, but yeah.

Gicky: If only, that would be awesome. -whispers- I wish I could be the main character sometimes.

Yakko: What was that?

Gicky: Nothing, nothing at all.

* * *

Reader: Skippy - Do you ever use explosives, mallets, anvils, etc, at your school without Slappy's supervision?

* * *

Skippy: Sometimes, Aunt Slappy actually encourages me to do that.

Slappy: Ain't that the truth.

* * *

Reader: Dot - Help a sister out! Everyone says I have a horrible taste in fashion. What kind of things do you think I should wear?

* * *

Dot: Pink, pink and more pink.

Gicky: Woah now, it depends on what you wear sweety, and if it's something you like and comfortable, than you're ok. I wear alot of funny shirts that are for men actually. I like it and the shirts are funny. On occasion I wear cute dress up clothes, NEVER dresses, skirts sometimes IF I have shorts underneath. So mostly pants and shorts, but mostly pants.

Dot: Just tell us how your fashion is first.

Gicky: that'd be best haha.

* * *

**So I had to take off the newer story cause I was having problems with it. I thought it was a waist of time trying to redo it all so I'm not going to. Sorry**


	28. 100th comment

**Yay for the 100th set of questions, by these **

* * *

**fan:Wakko: Would you eat your siblings if you were forces too?**

* * *

Wakko: BLAGH! No, like I said before I don't wanna eat people.

* * *

fan: Dot: Honestly, the cute I see in you is like looking at a kitten or a puppy, it's that the cute you go for?

* * *

Dot: Aw, thank you. But I was thinking that I was cuter, that'll work though.

* * *

fan: Yakko: When you did the'Useless Fact's' did you actually go find a 50 year old termite, or a shrimp?

* * *

Yakko: Nah, the producers did. They brought it for me. They didn't want me doing it, no idea why.

* * *

fan:Brain: Have you seen Iron Man?

* * *

Brain: Of course I have.

Pinky: Brain is making a suity thingy just like OW!

Brain: Do not listen to Pinky, he is just making assumptions.

* * *

fan: Pinky: Who would you love? Pharfignewton or Brain?

* * *

Pinky: I love them both, poit. Brain is a good friend, and I love Pharfignewton sooooooo much. NARF!

* * *

fan: P&B: Were you slightly upset about having your own spin-off show? Considering you worked alone?

* * *

Brain: On the contrary, we still made some episodes on the animaniacs set, as well as vise versa.

Pinky: Exactly, NARF!

* * *

fan: Everyone: What was the most funny blooper or outtake you can think of?

* * *

Dot: During the Macbeth thing Yakko and Wakko would forget when and what to say sometimes because of looking at hello nurse.

Yakko: I liked that too.

Wakko: The looking at hello nurse part anyway.

Warner brothers: HELLOOO NURSE!

* * *

_that was the last question in the comment._

* * *

DragonballNigga1: Everyone:Do y'all know wat left 4 dead is awesome game

* * *

Wakko: WE have, gicky wants it.

Gicky: yup, haha.

Yakko: I can get it for you, if.

Gicky: If?

Yakko: -puckers lips-

Gicky: -flicks yakko in the head- No.

* * *

DragonballNigga1: Warners: who's the most aggressive between y'all 3. Between me my older bro and my older sis its me lol

* * *

Warner brothers: Dot.

Dot: It's just a little thing I do.

* * *

khikhlukhadmytry : In question number 20, I meant no harm to any of you, and stay in bed with a thermometer in his mouth, which shows a high temperature (maybe somewhere near even a bag of ice). The word "hurt" in the English translation means "ill" or "sick", but not "hurt", if you will be so clear.

* * *

Yakko: oh. Nope, never been sick.

Dot: Our toon part makes us super healthy.

Wakko: As Gicky would say, as fit as a fiddle.

* * *

khikhlukhadmytry: Wakko, why you chose Hawaii to earn money for the operation Dot? This is so far from the ACME-Falls. How long does it take you to get there (note that in 1900 there were no planes, nor any other form of rapid transport, the train to Hawaii will not reach)?

* * *

Wakko: I'm a toon, I used my map. When it was used up I used a train. It has to take a break every now and then.

* * *

khikhlukhadmytry: Another thing I would like to clarify. Where in Hawaii you find cows to be milked and horses to make them a horseshoe? Especially in 1900.

* * *

Wakko: You can't just milk cows. You can milk goats to. Horses are at hawaii to.

* * *

khikhlukhadmytry: P.S. Vain, very vain you started a topic about Ukraine and the Russian president. And do not attack us, Brain.

* * *

Brain: I did not start the topic, the questioner did, and when I mean take over the world, I mean the entire world. Including your precious Russia. I will be a better leader than anyone else will ever be.

* * *

Reba G: Yakko: hehe *looks at the others* in case he faints again, should I kiss him again to wake him up? :-)

* * *

Yakko: -Half lidded- Sure, I won't faint.

Gicky: Really? You are such a perv.

Yakko: And you can't tell the truth that you love me.

Gicky: Feel free honey.

Dot: -rolls eyes- Yeah, it'll help his ego.

* * *

Reba G: Wakko: *kisses you on the cheek as well* I don't wanna leave out Wakko though, so don't get jealous, Yakko!

* * *

Wakko: -cheeks get red and he giggles- Thanks. Hey gicky, she kissed me!

Gicky: I saw haha.

Yakko: humph, I don't get jealous.

Gicky: You sure look it.

Yakko: -sticks tongue out-

Dot: Real mature.

* * *

Reba G: Dot: should I kiss you?... nah, I'm gonna do it anyway! * kisses you on the cheek*

* * *

Dot: BLAGH! -rubs cheek-

Gicky: Would you have rather a been left out?

Dot: Absolutely.

* * *

Reba G: All: either game is scary even in the light! Anyway, what would you guys do if slender or any of the other creepy characters it's coming after you and you can't run?

* * *

Gicky: I can play slendy in the dark, more fun that way. Also I'd bash 'em in the head with the heaviest thing near me. Including this computer.

Slappy: I don't run, I get a bomb.

Warners: Mallet.

* * *

unkownwarner: Dear The Warners, do you looovvvveeeee me?

* * *

Yakko: You're awesome.

Dot: Yes I love ya.

Gicky: I love everyone, no matter how annoying some people can be-looks at Yakko- I still love 'em.

* * *

Gicky: Come on dot. Can I take off the blindfold now?

Dot: Just a second. -sits gicky down on chair-

Gicky: Now?

Dot: Now. -takes off her blindfold-

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Gicky: Oh thank you.

Dot: -gives Gicky a huge present-

Gicky: Wow, what's in it?

Dot: open it.

Gicky:-opens it and the warner brothers pop out.-

Warner brothers: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NURSE! - gives her a big kiss-

Gicky: Oh ha ha, thanks.

Yakko: For real though, here. -gives her a small gift.-

Gicky: What's in this, a bomb?

Wakko: No, that's our gift, not slappy's.

Gicky: -opens gift- OH MY GOD! -Grabs out a copy of a Hatter M. graphic novel.- This is so amazing. -hugs warners and kisses wakko and Yakko on the cheek-

Warner brothers: HELLOOO NURSE!

Gicky: haha HELLOOO BEST BOOK EVER! haha

Dot: We thought you might like it.

Gicky: I do thank you.

Yakko: I thought of it.

Dot: No you didn't Wakko did.

Gicky: Either way I love it, thank you.


	29. birthday i love you

Gicky: Today has been one of the best birthdays ever.

Dot:of course, everything is awesome when we're around.

Gicky: oh ha ha. But it has been awesome.

* * *

Unkownwarner: Dear Wakko, I noticed you didn't say you loved me. Do you not love me? *starts crying*

* * *

Wakko: What, no I like you. Don't cry, I don't like it when people cry.

Yakko: Nice save bro.

Gicky: -giggles-

* * *

AnimaniAshley:Happy Birthday Gicky!

* * *

Gicky:Thank you.

Yakko: I like giving her stuff that she wants really bad.

Wakko: Me too.

Gicky: Why?

Yakko: I like your thank you kiss.

Gicky: oh whatever.

Wakko: -hugs gicky- we love you.

Yakko: -hugs gicky- he we do.

Warner brothers: -kiss gicky's cheeks.

Dot: you into that one.

Gicky: -sign-up I know. Haha


	30. zany

**khikhlukhadmytry: so... happy birthday from belarus, gicky! I wish you a good health and more friends. I'm apologise, but I haven't any present to you. Hope, you aren't so sad, in other way I'm apologise for that too: ')**

* * *

Gicky: Thank you, and no need for a gift, the love from my readers is all I need.

Dot: sappy much?

Gicky: oh ha ha, very funny.

* * *

**khikhlukhadmytry: Dr. Scratchansniff, in what language do you think? **

* * *

dr. sns: A little of each, but since I was born in germany I think in mostly german.

* * *

**khikhlukhadmytry:Dear Warner, I heard that a few days ago you in Los Angeles somewhere struck water. Police did not recommend to ride a surfboard. But I suggest that you could do the opposite and ride it there. Am I right?**

* * *

-Warners look from side to side-

Warners: Nooooo. -smiles-

* * *

**khikhlukhadmytry:By the way, none of you suffered from this incident? **

* * *

Yakko: We weren't in Los Angeles. -smiles wryly-

Dot: Yeah we were at an appointment with scratchy. he he.

Wakko: We haven't even ever been to Los Angeles. ha ha. -smiles-

Gicky: Riiight.

* * *

**khikhlukhadmytry: Yakko, you still tell Dot story about her birth (or, as she calls it Dot, "The story about Mom and Dad")? If not, when did you stop telling her? And yet, what happens next in the story of man from Nantucket ("There's once was a man from Nantucket")?**

* * *

Yakko: I do when she needs me to. Haha, well , the once was-

Gicky: No!

Yakko: Fine. hmph.

* * *

**khikhlukhadmytry: Dear Rita and Runt, you still live with your doctor Scratchansniff-th? **

* * *

Rita: We move from place to place, but we have to stay near the lot cause we're toons.

Runt: definitely, definitely cause we're toons.

* * *

**khikhlukhadmytry: Skippy, the name of your girlfriend that you met at the end of the movie "Wakko's Wish"? Are you still friends? **

* * *

Skippy: Her name is Lidia. Yes we are still friends.

* * *

**guest: The simpson family guy crossover thoughts**

* * *

Yakko: Wow, inappropriate with really inappropriate. INGENIOUS!

Gicky: Really?

Yakko: Yes.

* * *

**Reader: Warners - Oh well, Speaking of crazy, you guys seem to be pretty sane right now. If I did not know any better I'd say Pinky or Runt was crazier than you. Why don't you prove how insane you really are?**

* * *

Gicky: Really? I can hardly get them settled down to ask their questions. Just cause they are settled soen now doesn't mean they are crazy. I'm actually making a story to show you my life with them soon. Then you'll have all their zaniness.

Yakko: We can prove it.

Gicky: Oh god.

Dot: He he, we actually have a prank going right now on Ralph.

-screaming in the other room-

Wakko: There it is.

Gicky: What did you do to him?

Yakko: Oh just a few snakes in his pants isn't anything big.

Gicky: WHAT! If my dad sees those things he's gonna freak!. -runs off-

Dot: he he. Wanna set one for her dad?

Warner brothers: -nod and smile wryly-

* * *

**guest: Top family guy fights**

* * *

Yakko: The ones where all the characters are in it.

Wakko: The ones with the chicken, He's CB's little brother.

Dot: Nah, the random fights are the best.

Gicky: I have to agree with Wakko, I think their funny.

* * *

**unkownwarner: Dear Wakko, Have you ever read "Family" by "The Middle Warner Sibling?" If so, what is your opinion on you cursing so much in that fic?**

* * *

Wakko: I've read a bit, I don't like cursing.

* * *

**unknownwarner: Dear Yakko, would you consider yourself a "Pervert"?**

* * *

Yakko: He he he, Pervert? Me? Never. he he

* * *

**unknownwarner: Dear Dot, what would happen if someone was cuter than you?**

* * *

Dot: Oh nothing, (too bad).

* * *

**unknownwarner: Dear Yakko, I wish I had an older brother like you :(.**

* * *

Yakko: I shall make you an honorary non toon Warner sib.

Wakko: Woo hoo!

Dot: Great, another brother.

Bubba: Dude I wish I had at least one brother, I'M SURROUNDED BY GIRLS!

Gicky: -smacks bubba upside the head- And what's bad about that.

Yakko: Absolutely nothing. -hugs gicky-

Bubba: thanks for the save.

Yakko: No prob, I like hugging her.

Bubba: Ugh bro. -gags-

* * *

**unknownwarner: Dear Gicky, you should put the question in bold, and the answer it regular text. It might make things easier to read.**

* * *

Gicky: as you can see, I took your advice. ha ha. sorry for the hard reading.

Yakko: GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!


	31. crush

**unknownwarner:****Dear Gicky, are you a Wakko or Yakko fangirl? (meaning you have a crush on them).**

* * *

Gicky: Well, I fangirl over both for different reasons, Wakko because he's adorable and he's the craziest, and Yakko because, I am attracted to humor, and he's also cute. (Don't tell them ok.) haha

* * *

**unknownwarner:****Dear Yakko, are you scared of anything?**

* * *

Yakko: I'm not to fond of when my sibs are in danger, but that never happens so I'm good.

* * *

**unknownwarner:****Dear Wakko, what are you scared of?**

* * *

Wakko: I'm scared of c-c-clowns.

Gicky: I've never really trusted clowns, anyone who wears that much makeup, can't be trusted. Same goes for mimes too.

Yakko: Really? You just don't wanna admit that you're scared of clowns.

Gicky: For your information that is not what I am afraid of thank you.

Dot: What then?

Gicky: Nope.

* * *

**unknownwarner:What about you Dot?**

* * *

Dot: I'm not scared of anything.

Yakko: Now, now. Don't lie to the readers.

Dot: I'm not.

Yakko: She hates spiders.

Dot: -smacks Yakko with a mallet-

* * *

**ubnknownwarner:Dear The Warners, is it possible for toons to get hurt?**

* * *

Yakko: Nah, we're toons.

Dot: We're made to take the pain of 50 foot drops.

Wakko: Or a mallet to the head.

* * *

**Dr. Rockefeller: Hello Nurse: Hello, I had a shitass hockey accident where this one guy beat me with his stick (yakko, dont say it) Anyhow, i have a lot of headaches, and laying down hasnt done anything :( Any ideas?**

* * *

Hello nurse: Well, first off, I think you should see a doctor to get yourself checked out. Secondly, you might have a concusion. You might want to put an ice pack on it, and take aspirin that should help it and it will inprove within 7 to 10 days to say the least.

Yakko: You said not to but I am anyway, GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!

* * *

**khikhlukhadmytry: Wakko, your answers make me laugh sometimes. Well, how could you use your card before your trip on the train, if you took the train back in ACME Falls? And how do you not milked cows, if you are indirectly claimed the opposite (line "He milked jokes and cows for his fee", owned by Yakko and the next line "It was more than I thought it would be", owned by you (the song "I 've got a ha'penny today "))? **

* * *

Wakko: I gave the conducter an IOU. Goats are the cows of hawaii.

* * *

**khikhlukhadmytry: Brain, have you ever thought that people sometimes can not be the means by which you can manage them, or that some of the people can solve your purpose and to organize resistance to you and your actions? How will you deal with these problems, if you do not even know of the existence of the problem (in the absence of controls) or direct threat to your plans (in case of resistance)? **

* * *

Brain: That is a very compelling onlook on things. I shall put security cameras everywhere to which only I shall be able to use, so that such resistance does not happen. Thank you for your insight.

* * *

**unknownwarner: Dear Gicky, is Yakko or Wakko your cartoon crush?**

* * *

Gicky: I can't have more than one cartoon crush? haha I can't love 'em both? (don't tell them I said that please)

* * *

**unknownwarner:Dear Yakko, How do you get so many women to swoon over you?**

* * *

Yakko: My hotness, the fact that I look like a cutsey animal, my shear awesomeness, my humor. There's a whole list of things.

Dot: Egotistical much?

Yakko: Just enough.

* * *

**unknownwarner:Dear Wakko, what would happen is you lost your red hat?**

* * *

Wakko: Dunno, it never happened before, I'd probably look for it cause it's my only one, and I love my hat.

* * *

**unknownwarner:Dear Dot, what would happen if you found someone who was cuter than you?**

* * *

Yakko: She'd take a mallet to their head.

Dot: Would not.

Wakko: Yes, you would.

* * *

**Reader: ** **Warners - uhh...nice prank. And thank you for not malleting for doubting your zaniness.**

**Yakko and Dot - Remember the '10 short films about Wakko Warner' episode. Well, if you had 10 short films about yourselves, what do you think they would include?**

* * *

Wakko: -gets mallet out- We could still do it if you want us to.

Yakko:Yea, we could. Anywho, I know mine would include paddleballing.

Dot: Mine would include looking in a mirror.


	32. pants and shirt

**unknownwarner:****Dear Wakko, I don't know if I already asked this, but why don't you wear pants? Is it just because you enjoy the breeze? xD**

* * *

Wakko: I'm just one of those people who don't like pants. Just like Gicky hates shoes.

Gicky: I like being bare foot. What's so wrong with that?

Wakko: That's exactly what I'm talking about with pants. I don't like the way they feel.

* * *

**unknownwarner: Dear Yakko, why do you wear pants? Your brother doesn't wear pants, why not join the party?**

* * *

Yakko: I like my pants. I feel like I'm choking when I wear shirts.

* * *

**guest:Who wrote journals 123 on gravity falls?**

* * *

Dr. sns: That is a good question. I am thinking you want guesses correct.

Gicky: I'm pretty sure, yeah.

Dr. sns: Alright then, I think that someone who hasn't been mentioned yet has wrote it.

Yakko: Wouldn't it be funny if the big guy wrote it?

Gicky: Sues?

Yakko: Yeah.

Dot: I think Stan wrote them.

Wakko: The crazy old guy!

Gicky: Why him?

Wakko: It'd be an awesome twist.

* * *

**guest: Which is you favorite Pixar movie ?**

* * *

Yakko: Do we have to pick one? They're all with Disney anyway.

Gicky: Just pick one you hate the least.

Dot: Ugh fine.

Wakko: I pick The Incredibles. The little girl is hot.

Yakko: Um, I like Wall-e, shows how people are actually lazy.

Dot: Toy story 3 is cool, if only there was a hot spanish buzz for me.

Gicky: I like Brave.

Yakko:Oh I change mine.

Wakko: Me too.

Warner Brothers: HELLOOO NURSE!

* * *

**guest: There should a fanfiction where wakko fights a giant chicken.**

* * *

Wakko: Ummmmmmmm, why I like chickens.

Dot: Yeah, eating them.

* * *

**guest: Dear Warner's what do think of R.l stine**

* * *

Yakko: Ehhhhhhhhh he's an ok writer.

Wakko: I like him.

Dot: I have to be in the mood to read his books.

* * *

**guest: What is so cool it's hot and so hot it's cool**

* * *

Yakko: Ehhhhh repeat the question.

Wakko: I'm confused.

Dot: When aren't you?


	33. amazing world of gumball

**Dr. Rockefeller: ****Everyone: Do you guys know any good Card Games?**

* * *

Wakko: I like war.

Dot: I like slap Jack. Jack doesn't like it though.

Yakko: I like 52 card pickup.

Gicky: Hahaha, That is a good game. I like B.S.

* * *

**fan:Everyone: During the Opera parodies, like 'MacBeth' and etc. Did you REALLY have no idea what you were talking about?**

* * *

Yakko: No clue.

Dot: I doubt the viewers did either.

Wakko: I know I don't understand.

Gicky: If I can read it I can understand it.

* * *

**fan:Yakko: What are your thoughts of 'Avatar' and 'Titanic'?**

* * *

Gicky: Aw I love those movies.

Yakko: They're both really expensive movies made by the same guy.

Gicky: That's it?

Yakko: Nah. The chicks in it are hot.

Gicky: Figures.

* * *

**Fan:Wakko: Have you watched this TV series called Food Fighters?**

* * *

Wakko: What's that.

Dot: I'm guessing that's a no.

* * *

**fan:Pinky: What is your One liner you use?**

* * *

Pinky: I don't know. NARF!

* * *

**guest:what do think of the amazing world of gumball.**

* * *

Slappy: It's not as stupid as the others.

Gicky: Really?!

Slappy: There's some explosions and violence, that's ok with me.

Yakko: I never thought I'd live to see the day, and I live forever.

Slappy: What's that supposed to mean.

Yakko: Nothing!

* * *

**unknownwarner:Dear Wakko, your adorableness is sickening xD.**

* * *

Wakko: Aw,I don't know what to say.

Gicky: Um,thank you?

Wakko: You're welcome. But what did I do?

Gicky: Nothing, nevermind.

* * *

**unknownwarner:Dear Yakko, is it weird for me to be in a relationship with my pillow?**

* * *

Yakko: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, little help.

Gicky: Really? No hon, it's not weird. Better than stalking someone I guess.

* * *

**unknownwarner:Dear The Warners, what did you think of Gaurdians of the Galaxy?**

* * *

Yakko: We haven't seen it yet, cause SOME people are 'busy'.

Gicky: I can't help it if I have a busy schedule.

Dot: Yeah, that's what's wrong, not that she doesn't want us to go to the movies.

Gicky: Well, it's not my fault that you can't stay quiet during the movie. You don't have to take it out on the valet either.

Wakko: That only happens one time and she takes precautions for it.

Gicky: Yeah that one time also happens to mean we got kicked out and banned from the local movie theater, the only other one is in turkey creek. I don't even have my drivers permit, and my mom happens to have a job.

Dot: Humph.


	34. gloves

Gicky: Guess what I just read!

Dot: What?

Gicky: Some idiot on twitter wrote 'Why are men always the one who has to take the maternity test to see if the child is theirs, what about women? they should take a maternity test too.' I mean OH MY GOD, what a freaking dumb aaaaaaaaaaaadiot he he.

Yakko: I think he has a few loose strings.

Dot: Or he was dropped on the head as a baby.

Wakko: Even I know that's dumb.

* * *

**Dr. Rockefeller:****Yakko, Wakko, Dot: Why do you guys, and a lot of other cartoons wear gloves? Who thought of hat**

* * *

Yakko: We were drawn with gloves.

Wakko: What we were drawn with is what we wear.

Dot: That's one of the reasons I'm so cute.

* * *

**Reader: Warners - NO! I mean yes! I mean maybe... I've always secretly wondered what it felt like to be hit by a mallet. That's not too weird, right?**

* * *

Yakko: Wonder away.

Dot: We can still do it.

Wakko: I don't think it's weird.

Gicky: Better than being blown up by slappy.

Yakko: GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!

* * *

**unknownwarner:Dear Wakko, is Yakko a good brother? Is Dot a good sister?**

* * *

Wakko: They are awesome sibs. But when Dot's mad it's not fun.

Gicky: You can say that again, my head still hurts from being thrown out of the bathroom when I was taking too long brushing my teeth.

Dot: You should have got out faster.

Gicky: Should a, could a, would a, but sadly didn't.

* * *

**Guest:is wakko like stewie from family guy?**

* * *

Gicky: No, he's sweeter, and doesn't curse. He's not sarcastic either.

* * *

**Josh S: To warners: First off Yakko you are my favorite toon in the world, second you should come over some time and teach me how to get the ladies, and last I've read a lot of fanfictions about you guys and I like the pairings of Yakko and Minerva Wakko and Fifi Dot and Skippy what do you guys think?**

* * *

Yakko: First, cool. Second, I will be there some time. Third, I like your idea of my girl.

Dot: Figures, No thank you, skippy is definitely not a nurse.

Wakko: No offence, but Fifi kinda stinks.

* * *

**Wakko Fangirl: Dear Wakko, you're so freaking adorable! I wanna cuddle with you xD :)**

* * *

Wakko: Thank you. I like cuddling too.

Yakko: GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY! OW!

Gicky:Really?

Dot: Obviously, he can't help himself.

* * *

**Josh: To Warner's and gicky: fist off Yakko ur my favorite toon ever! What is your guys favorite Animaniacs episode and video game, and what is your favorite zombie video game?**

* * *

Yakko: Yet another fan. I blush. Anyway, my favorite episode is when we copied 007. My favorite video game is the classic Mario kart, My favorite zombie game is Dead island. HELLOOO ZOMBIE NURSES!

Gicky: Well, I already told you my favorite animaniacs episode, but my favorite video game has to be one of the 3, Mortal Kombat, Twisted Metal, Or Alice Madness Returns. Favorite zombie game is walking dead survival instinct. Daryl is so hot.

Dot: You said it sister. My favorite episode is I'm cute. My favorite game is Walking dead, The one with the little girl, I guess that's my favorite zombie game too.

Wakko: My favorite game is candy crush. My favorite zombie game is plants vs. zombies.

* * *

**unknownwarner:Dear Wakko, how is life?**

* * *

Wakko: It'd be better if I had a pizza right about now.

Gicky: I'll fix you one later IF you don't try and eat my desk again.

Wakko: Ok.

* * *

**unknownwarner:Dear Yakko, What is it like being a toon in a world full of humans?**

* * *

Yakko: -looks at gicky half lidded- Awesome.

Gicky: -rolls eyes-

* * *

**guest: hey warners come to my house i got popsicles in my basement. and if you get sweaty you can take your shirt off.**

* * *

Wakko: Popsicles!

Yakko: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh Gicky has popsicles too, and they aren't in a creepy basement. Aaaaannd Dot and I don't have shirts.

Dot: No thanks.

* * *

**guest:go on youtube and look up nostagic critic poptarts commeical .**

* * *

Yakko: OOOOOH, I get it now.

Gicky: Haha That slogan is still weird.

Wakko: mmmmmmm poptarts.

Dot: Really? All you can say is yum pop tarts?

Wakko: Yeah, and?

Dot: Nothing.


	35. spongebob

**"We don't read and write poetry because it's cute. We read and write poetry because we are members of the human race. And the human race is filled with medicine, law, business, engineering - these are noble pursuits and necessary to sustain life. But poetry, beauty, romance, love - these are what we stay alive for."- ****Robin williams july 21, 1951/ august 11, 2014 We'll miss you. you were a great person. you left smiles in your wake.**

* * *

**unknownwarner: Dear Yakko, do you think Gicky is a smoking hot babe?**

* * *

Gicky: I don't really think that

Yakko: -Hugs Gicky- Very.

Gicky: -rolls eyes-

* * *

**unknownwarner: Dear Wakko, do YOU think Gicky is a smoking hot babe?**

* * *

Gicky: Really? It's not really

Wakko: I think shes really pretty. -kisses Gicky's cheek-

Gicky: -rubs forehead-

* * *

**unknownwarner: Dear Gicky, do you think Wakko and Yakko are smoking hot babes?**

* * *

Gicky: Ok, so I don't think i'd ever, nor have I for anyone for that matter use 'smoking hot babe'. But I do think that they are both really cute. haha

* * *

**AnimaniAshley: Slappy, Have you seen the Spongebob episode "Dying for Pie?" I think you'd like it.**

* * *

Slappy: Yeah, I've seen it, wish there was more like it.

* * *

**AnimaniAshley: Yakko, Do you want to come help me with my AP Government homework sometime?**

* * *

Yakko: Eehhhhhhhhhhhh, me and homework don't exactly mix well. Government doesn't either. he he he.

* * *

**AnimaniAshley:Wakko, Have you ever dipped french fries in a frosty at Wendy's?**

* * *

Gicky: Oh my god! I love doing that. haha

Wakko: I love them. Until they get soggy, Then I just like them.

Yakko: That's just gross.

Gicky: It's great, what are you talking about.

Yakko: I'm talking about how fries in milkshakes are gross.

Gicky: That's not what I meant.

* * *

**AnimaniAshley:Dot, Any suggestions on how I should get my hair cut?**

* * *

Dot: Long and over the top gorgeous.

Gicky:Actually,I think whatever you think is easier to fix for you is great. That's why I cut my hair short. It's stylish and easy to take care of.

Yakko: It suits you. hehe

Dot: Boys, go fig.

* * *

**guest: Why do peter and the giant chicken fight on family guy .**

* * *

Wakko: No clue.

Yakko: Beats me.

Dot: Wish I knew.

Gicky: Something stupid probably.

* * *

**guest:watch?vW4WGQmWcrbs**

* * *

Gicky: I tried looking for it but I can't find it. Sorry.

* * *

**guest: what do you think of Robot chicken ?**

* * *

Yakko: Never watched it.

Gicky: I don't care for it.

Dot: Not ringing a bell.

Wakko: -rings a bell- I am. I've never seen the show though.

* * *

**guest:how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?**

* * *

Yakko: Wish we knew, but black hole here won't lick 'em, he just eats them whole.

Wakko: Not my fault they're good.

Dot: Yeah, but thee way you eat them it's like you don't even taste them.

* * *

**Anonymous: Everyone: Have you read the story "Soliloquy of Regret" by the Green Raccoon? Was is your opinion of it?**

* * *

Yakko: Don't really like how Wakko and I hate each other.

Wakko: Haven't read it.

Dot: Of course.

Slappy: Ay if it ain't something i'm paid to do I don't do it.

Dr. sns: Have not had the pleasure.

* * *

**9700cool:Hey wakko I've had a crush on you forever but dot is the cutest I like yakko too :)**

* * *

Wakko: Aw. Thanks.

Dot: I know I'm cute aren't I?

Yakko:Kudos to ya.

Gicky: What? You don't like how they have a crush on Wakko and not you?

Yakko: No.

Dot: Keep saying that bro.

* * *

**The Dragon Legend: Brain: Have you heard of Dr. Eggman? Did you know that he is smarter than you?**

* * *

Brain: You do realize that this Dr. Eggman has failed plans because a simple hedgehog gets the best of him? I would not let something so small get into my way.

Pinky: But brain he's a really fast hedgehog. AND he's blue! Poit.

* * *

**guest: Have heard of the angry video game nerd or nostalgic critic on youtube ?**

* * *

Yakko: Eeeehhhhh they are ok.

Dot: Meh.

Wakko: Mmmmmm Neh.

* * *

**Fan: Dot: Actually, I think you and Skippy are kinda cute together. Personally, SkippyXDot is one of my favorite Animaniacs pairings.**

* * *

Dot: Well, think what you want no one's stopping you.

* * *

**Fan: Wakko: What do you think of Fifi, is she Hello Nurse worthy if she didn't have the stench?**

* * *

Wakko: Hmmmm. I guess, but she's kind of on the possessive side.

Gicky: Like another skunk you know of maybe?

Wakko: I don't know. Maybe.

* * *

**Fan: Wakko: There is this fanfic.,that involves Fifi choosing between you, Calamity, and Furrball, needless to say, she chose Furball, are you mad at this?**

* * *

Wakko: Nah, It's just a story anyway. As long as she wasn't mean to me.

* * *

**Fan:Warners: Read a SkippyXDot fic., please?**

* * *

Dot: NO thank you.

Yakko: Hehe, suggest one and we just might.

Dot: NO!

Wakko: I could go for another story request.

Dot: NOOO!

* * *

**Fan: Skippy: What do you think about Dot?**

* * *

Skippy: She's really nice. But she's kinda crazy about how cute she looks and I don't really care about that.

* * *

**Reader: Dr. Scratchansniff - What was the worst nightmare you ever had?**

* * *

Dr. sns: I live it every time i'm with the warners.

Yakko: Aw, you know you love us.

Dr. sns: AHHHHH.

Dot: See, he loves us.

Dr. sns: -runs off-

Wakko: Yup, that's love.

* * *

**Reader: Mr. Plotz - Sorry to bother you, but what major issues have you been having in the studio?**

* * *

Mr. Plotz: Simple, KEEPING THE WARNERS OUT OF TROUBLE!

Gicky: Well, ever since my family started watching them for you it shouldn't be that bad.

Mr. Plotz: Yes well, it's still hard having them around.

Yakko: GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!

Mr. Plotz: AHHH!

Gicky:-giggles-

* * *

**Reader: Slappy - What is your opinion of the Warners?**

* * *

Slappy: Those kids are alright with me.

* * *

**Reader: Dot - Do you realize that you probably have the least number of fans? The mime might even have more fans than you.**

* * *

Dot: I DO NOT!

Gicky: Hey if it makes you feel any better I think you're better than the mime.

Dot: Thanks.

* * *

**Reader: Yakko - I am yet another random girl to add to your big list of fans**

* * *

Yakko: Oh I swoon.

Gicky:Egomaniac.

Yakko: Yes, but I'm your egomaniac.

Dot: Oh brother.

* * *

**guest: If you could be cloths what would you pick?**

* * *

Yakko: Um what?

Dot: No idea.

Wakko: -scratches head-


	36. Space jam or back in action

**guest:****Which spongebob episodes are better the ones before the movie or after ?**

* * *

Slappy: Before, they have more violence in them.

Yakko: Ehhhhhhhhh I only like a select few anyway. So I guess before.

Gicky: I like both, but the ones before the movie were the best. The movie was cool too.

Wakko: Dunno.

Dot: I like some after and before.

* * *

**unknownwarner: Dear Gicky, "Smoking hot babe" means that someone is so hot, they smoke is coming out of them. Also, babe is short for "Baby", which is what lovers call each other.**

* * *

Gicky: I know what it means. It's just not the way I like to talk. With my voice it just sounds stupid.

Wakko: Yeah, she sounds like Daisy Duke.

Gicky: Sadly yes, I do.

Yakko: If only she'd dress like her too.

Warner brothers: HELLOOO NURSE!

Dot: Boys, go fig.

* * *

**unknownwarner:Dear Yakko, sing me something!**

* * *

Yakko: -pulls out a guitar- Ahem -in a singing voice- Something. There ya go.

Gicky: That's not what he meant Yakko.

Yakko: It's how I took it. GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!

* * *

**unknownwarner: Dear Wakko, should I eat this bowl of soup, or this bowl of spaghetti?**

* * *

Wakko: Neither, I want them. Gimmie.

Gicky: You do realize that I can fix you spaghetti right now?

Wakko: Oh. I think you should eat the spaghetti and gimmie the soup.

Dot: Honestly.

Yakko: That's our little garbage disposal.

* * *

**unknownwarner: Dear Dot, have you ever had a boyfriend?**

* * *

Dot: Of course, I can't keep the boys off me.

Yakko: Says you.

* * *

**guest: Can wakko do a impression of stewie from family guy ?**

* * *

Yakko: He's never tried.

Dot: No idea.

Gicky: I know my brother can.

Wakko: Nah, I don't think so.

* * *

**guest: What do you think of space Jam and looney tunes back in Action ?**

* * *

Gicky: Space Jam, it has the -whispers bad ass- Lola in it. Lola from looney tunes show is just a dumb blonde.

Dot: I like Back in action. Brendan Fraser is HELLOOO NURSE!

Yakko: Space Jam. Bugs has it going for him. HELLOOO BUNNY NURSE!

Wakko: Back in action. I got to see Heather Locklear in a corset. HELLOOO NURSE!

Gicky: Am I the only one who likes the movie because of the actual smart female character?

Dot: I guess so.

* * *

**Guest: Are you finished with those errands are you finished with those errands ?**

* * *

Wakko: What errands?

Yakko: We don't do errands.

Dot: We are too busy to do errands.

Gicky: HA, yeah right.

* * *

**The Dragon Legend: Brain: Eggman fails because someone actively works against him. No one actively works against you. Your plans fail all by themselves.**

* * *

Brain: Because they are prototypes. No other reason.

Pinky: Brain what are frodo- tips?

Brain: Pinky, You give me headaches.

Pinky: Sorry Brain.

* * *

**guest:Dear Warners know this a darkness approaches **** a day will come in the future when everything will change until I'll be watching you**

* * *

Wakko: Um what?

Dot: Ew creepy.

Yakko: Note to self. Stay away from this person.

Gicky: Ok um wow.


	37. dreams

**My soul goes out to everyone in Kentucky who is a victim to the idiotic people who are taking the movie 'The Purge' all to literally. I give out all my energy to you all.**

* * *

**Dr. Rockefeller: ****Dr. SNS: Do you ever give yourself therapy from being with the Warners?**

* * *

Dr. sns:I meditate and go to my happy place which is free of the warners.

* * *

**guest:is wakko gay?**

* * *

Yakko: Unless Minerva and Hello nurse are men, Ehhhhhhhh I don't think so.

* * *

**Reader:Yakko - Please tell me...Why do you have baloney in your slacks!?**

* * *

Yakko: Hey, it's the best place for baloney to be. He he, GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!

* * *

**Reader:Warners - What do you guys normally dream about?**

* * *

Yakko: Ehhhhhhhhh, girls.

Wakko: Eating cakes, and playing card games with Don Knotts.

Dot: People telling me I'm cute.

* * *

**Reader: ** **So Gicky, what is your greatest fear? Come on, you can tell me!**

* * *

Gicky: I'm not really sure I should,

Yakko: What? It's not like anyone will do anything to you, and we already know what it is.

Gicky: Mmmmhmm. Well it won't kill me, well telling you won't anyway. I hate heights, it's not looking down or anything. I'm SO FLIPPING CLUMSY! I don't want to fall off of anything and kill myself, I hate feeling like I'm falling too, so no roller coasters for me.

* * *

**Fan: Everyone: Read 'The Perfect Night' by Dot Sohma. Also, make Dot and Skippy stay around and keep them there by any means neccasary, unless their blushing at each other, then let them have at it. GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY! (Beat Yakko to the punch on that one.)**

* * *

Yakko: You know it's not ok to steal copyrighted frases.

Gicky: I'm pretty sure it's not.

_after reading the story._

Dot: WHY WOULD YOU MAKE US READ THAT!

Skippy: weird. Er a, Not that you're weird he he.

Yakko: Nice save.

Wakko: Ahem.

Yakko: Ahem.

Warner brothers: Dot and Skippy sitting in a tree

Dot: -pulls out a mallet- Finish it go ahead.

Yakko: He he. We were just gonna say you 2 were throwing water balloons at people.

Dot: That's what I thought.

Gicky: -giggles-

* * *

**Fan:Skippy: Did you know I have memorized most of the script in 'A Bully for Skippy' by heart?**

* * *

Skippy: COOL!

Gicky: haha I memorize my favorite episodes of animaniacs.

Skippy: I love knowing people like me.

* * *

**Anonymous: What is your favorite fanfic on ?**

* * *

Yakko: I like the animaniacs: frozen warners fanfic. He he, better than the movie.

Wakko: I like Lucy's new life.

Yakko: Of course, you have a girlfriend in it.

Gicky: I love the Reality check series.

Dot: I like Warner we gonna do. I wish they would finish it.

* * *

**AnimaniAshley: Wakko,  
Why does your voice sound different in the first season than in later seasons?**

* * *

Yakko: Simple, he went through a few changes. he he he

* * *

**guest: reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!"**

* * *

Yakko: Deep.

Dot: Boggles the mind.

Gicky: Hm interesting.

Wakko: I don't get it.

Gicky: -giggles-

Yakko: What else is new?

Dot: Not that obviously.


	38. I'm on a boat

**unknownwarner:****Dear The Warners, why do you think most of these fanfics are so angsty?**

* * *

Yakko: Beats me.

Gicky: It's because they are more sympathetic for the character that way.

Yakko: Know it all.

Gicky: Egotistical maniac.

Yakko: Feisty. Groah

Gicky: Gross.

* * *

**unknownwarner: Dear Yakko, listen to the song "I'm on a boat" by the lonely island and tell me what you think :) :)**

* * *

Yakko: Gicky showed us that song WAY before you requested it. It is hilarious.

* * *

**unknownwarner:Dear Wakko, go on video chat on Omegle and tell me what you see ;)**

* * *

Wakko: No thanks, I've seen the den, well some if it. Gicky made us close our eyes.

Gicky: For good reason. I wish I hadn't seen those parts.

* * *

**unknownwarner: Dear Dot, don't you think you're a little young to be attracted to guys?**

* * *

Dot: I can like guys if I want!

Gicky: Hey it's ok, it's not like he's saying you're never aloud to again. Just breath.

* * *

**unknownwarner: Dear Yakko, for all we know, Hello Nurse and Minerva Mink could be crossdressers xD.**

* * *

Yakko: GROSS GROSS GROSS! Thanks for the nightmares.

Gicky: hahahahahahaha, I'm never gonna let you live that down.

Yakko: Again, thanks.

* * *

**Josh S: To Warners and gicky:What is your guys favorite animaniacs video game and Wakko and Dot give Fifi and Skippy a chance.**

* * *

Yakko: Our first pc game, classic.

Dot:Great Edgar hunt, shows off my beauty. and Skippy's 'chance' was never a thing.

Wakko: I like the super nintendo version. I might give her a chance, if she gets air fresheners.

Gicky: I like the Great Edgar hunt. I like classic playstation 2 games like that.

* * *

**guest: Is wakko always hungry because he smokes pot ?**

* * *

Gicky: Why is that everywhere for cartoons who eat a lot. I mean I know why, but I don't know why.

Yakko: Nah he's just a toon drawn to be extra hungry.

Wakko: I've eaten pots before, and pans too.

Dot: Not that type of pot.

* * *

**Guest: What do you think of the chucky killer doll movies**

* * *

Yakko: Eeeeehhhh I'm not touching that one.

Dot: Diiiiiiscusting.

Wakko: -covers eyes- No!

Gicky: Ugh, such a pervy movie. Never seen it never will, That is one horror movie I will not watch.

Yakko: Why not, don't ya love dolls who stalk women?

Gicky: Too far.

Yakko: hahahahahaha. I'm never letting YOU live THAT down.

Gicky: Great.

* * *

**Dr. Rockefeller: Warners: Why did the Fox Kids Network make you guys use the wheel of morality? I agree with Dot, none of them make sense :(**

* * *

Yakko: Matter of principle. They wanted to make us do something we didn't want to. The fact that they could control us.

Dot: So annoying.

* * *

**guest:Do you need a license to drive a sandwich ?**

* * *

Gicky: hahaha, No of course not.

Wakko: Yummy.

Yakko: Nice.

Gicky: How did a burger work under water anyway. loved it but how.

Dot: Because of cartoon logic.


	39. don't hug me I'm scared

**bill cypher:what do you think of the animanics fanfiction flipped mystery/drama?**

* * *

Yakko: Don't really care.

Dot: Yeah they can write stories in dramatic and mysterious tension.

* * *

**notriddle:What do you think of the video "Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared"?**

* * *

Dot: It was boring so I stopped watching it.

Wakko: I didn't care for the beginning.

Yakko: I wish I stopped watching it. -shivers-

Gicky: That's like another happy tree friends. But just plain creepy. I'm just glad Wakko and Dot stopped watching it.

Yakko: I could barely watch it.

* * *

**unknownwarner: Dear Wakko, my day has been awful and its only 1 PM. Please do something to cheer me up :(.**

* * *

Wakko: Ok. -stands on his head and eats an ice cream -

Gicky: Uh Wakko, I don't think that's

Wakko: AHHHHHH brain freeze.- freezes-

* * *

**unknownwarner: Can you try and cheer me up Yakko?**

* * *

Yakko: Sure, Hey Gicky.

Gicky: What?

Yakko: Go kiss him.

Gicky: WHAT!

Yakko: Go on he's in a bad mood.

Gicky: And you're about to be 6 feet under.

Yakko: Aw you don't wanna make someone happy?

Gicky: No, I don't kiss people I hardly know!

Yakko: -kisses Gicky- Forgot, you only kiss boys you love.

Gicky: Ugh.

* * *

**unknownwarner: How about you Dot?**

* * *

Dot: Sure, Hey Wakko.

Wakko: What?

Dot: -Smacks Wakko with a mallet- Better?

Gicky: Hm, Can you do that to Yakko too?

Dot: Sure, Hey Yakko.

* * *

**The Dragon Legend:A plane crashes on the border between America and Canada. Where do you bury the surviors?**

* * *

Gicky: Where the passengers family wants to bury them.

Dr. sns: Where it was that they wished to be buried.

Hello Nurse: I think that is for the family of the passenger to decide.

* * *

**guest: Have read any creapy pastas and what do you thank of them ?**

* * *

Yakko: Some of them are really cool.

Dot: They aren't as creepy as my pet.

Wakko: I don't like some of them.

Gicky: I think some are really creative.

* * *

**Reader: Yakko - Do you like to read or write? If so, what do you like to read or write?**

* * *

Yakko: Yeah I like to read and write. I like reading gicky's diary.

Gicky: WHAT!

Yakko: There isn't anything interesting in it anyway, just stuff we have done.

Gicky: I know, that's why I don't write anything personal in that one.

Yakko: You have another.

Gicky: Nope.

* * *

**Reader:Wakko - I was expecting something else for your dreams, since you act like a dog in your sleep.**

* * *

Wakko: Sometimes I have to chase someone to get my food, or the food is running away. I hate it when cakse sprouts legs and runs away.

* * *

**Reader: Dot - Do you ever spend quality time with your pet, like feed it, talk to it, or take it for a walk? I know it's a ferocious monster, but still.**

* * *

Dot: Of course. What kind of pet owner would I be if I didn't.

* * *

**peter griffin: How do you kill a chicken keeps showing up and fighting you ?**

* * *

Cb: -Runs off screaming-

Gicky: I say just hide from it. Or resolve the issue.

Dot: Is cb ok?

Gicky: No idea.

* * *

**Fan: FYI: That last question was a quote from gravity Falls, I'm surprised Scratchy didn't chime in and say that.**

* * *

Yakko: ooooohhhhh.

Dr. sns: I was not here when she had asked the question, I was giving Mrs. Berry a session.

* * *

**Fan: Everyone: read 'Dear Aunt Slappy' By: Iamnoone2, and again, restrain Dot and Skippy. Restrain Slappy too. At least tell her to throw a fit AFTER the story.**

* * *

Gicky: I tried to but when Slappy read the summary she threatened to destroy my computer.

Yakko: She banned us from reading the story.

Dot: Thank goodness.

* * *

**Fan: Slappy: You are actually my favorite Animaniac to quote. **

* * *

Slappy: Yeah? Heres another quote for ya, make me read another story where I'm dead and I'll pumble ya! Thanks for making me your favorite. Now I gotta go watch my shows.

Gicky: Um he he sorry.

* * *

**Fan: Wakko: Sometimes, I like to imitate your Liverpoolian accent, especially your 'swearing' quote in La La Law.**

* * *

Wakko: Gicky's brother does a good impression of me too. Can I hear yours.

Yakko: And how, exactly do you propose they do that?

Wakko: Oh, um I don't know.

* * *

**Anonymous: Everyone: What was your reaction when Robin Williams passed away?**

* * *

Dot: I watched Aladdin for the first time.

Gicky: I cried and watched clips from his movies, laying down on the couch. What dreams may come is the basis of my beliefs of what happens after you die.

Yakko: I cuddled Gicky on the couch.

Gicky: I pushed you off.

Wakko: I had Gicky hold me cause I was crying.

Slappy: I showed Skippy some of his movies.

Dr. sns: I was very sad. I had given him a few sessions time after time.

Hello Nurse: He was a very good man, it was very sad for me.

* * *

**Dr. Rockefeller: Slappy: Why do you like Dynamite so much?**

* * *

Slappy: I like the results of it exploding.


End file.
